


The Second Death

by Annibal



Series: A Multitude of Sins [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Fluff, Kid Fic, Knotting, M/M, Murder, Omega Verse, One-Sided Attraction, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:10:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 31,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5004328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annibal/pseuds/Annibal





	1. Chapter 1

Matthew felt a cold sweat when he heard that Will Graham was coming to his hospital. It was a name that had quickly become burned into his memory. He hoped that he would be forgotten; that no sparks would go off the first time Will saw him. 

When Chilton had asked him to come into the office at he had initially thought he would get the raise he had been asking for, but he quickly found out that it would come with conditions. Chilton knew he was good with electronics so he requested for Matthew to set up devices in all the areas where Will may go. Even places that should not have them. 

He needed the money so he agreed and spent the morning fumbling with wires and making sure that no matter where Will went, there would be a record. 

It also gave him a chance to make sure he also got a copy of the recording, so he could listen and make sure that what had happened before would stay in the past. Another part of him was curious, he knew so little of the alpha other than what he read in newspapers, and really he wanted to know who he was. 

By the time that Will arrived Matthew had managed to calm himself and as he passed by with lunch he allowed himself a peak. 

The inmate in the cell beside him was still commenting on him in the background, but Matthew tuned him put by now. All he saw was the dark curls, longer than before and sharp blue eyes meeting his own. Will looked away first, and Matthew hoped that the inmate didn’t notice his hands shake as he set the tray down.

“Lunch.”

He stated as he set the tray full of over cooked food. Mashed potatoes, some type of meat in gravy a chunk of bread and peas that had been cooked into a paste.

“Thank you.”

Will’s voice was soft after all this time, but he couldn’t hear any recognition in the words. 

“I will be back in half an hour, make sure that all the utensils are returned to the tray.”

He left before the alpha could smell his nerves, moving to the next cell. 

It was a while before his heart stopped pounding in his chest and he found his mind wandering back to the alpha over and over again. 

It made him act foolishly, once he finished his task he returned to Dr.Chiltons office. Will’s file was out, as Matthew knew it would be. The doctor had a bad habit of leaving out the file of the patients that he was going to personally meet with later. 

There wasn’t much there, just an outline of his treatment at an actual hospital where he was treated for a bullet wound and a few scribbled notes with Chilton’s own ideas on what it was that made Will tick. 

The rest hadn’t arrived yet, and it made him feel a hint of frustration. He would have to come back. It wouldn’t raise any eyebrows to see him in the office after all; the doctor often had Matthew do a few extra jobs for some pay on the side. Between that and the times that the doctor called him in to fumble awkward courtship towards him, no one would even blink. 

He almost always needed the money, as long as it didn’t run on late in the day he was willing. Matthew knew how important it was to be home on time. 

It was time to go collect the trays, so he returned the file and hurried back; glad to see he wasn’t missed yet. 

This time he was feeling a little calmer and he purposefully slowed down as he passed Will, sitting on his bed, really talking the time to look at his face. Over time he had forgotten how handsome he was, the curve of his lips and the little bump on his nose. The heavy lashes and bright blue eyes were startling when they flicked towards him. 

There was scruff on his jaw, but even slightly unkempt he looked good. 

“Everything is there.”

Will gestured to the tray, and Matthew found himself smiling. 

“Thank you Mr.Graham.”

He took the tray and put it on the rack, noticing that most the food was still there. He didn’t comment and just went about his work, going to the next cell and then finally out. 

The rest of the day was the same, always drifting back to Will just in reach, and when he left he tried to shake off the feeling.

Matthew was exhausted when he got back to the apartment, part of it was the extra stress of having Will there and the rest was from being on his feet all day. 

He stopped three floors below his own where a beta and her family lived, with two knocks he opened the door and peeked inside. He could see two little blue sneakers sitting beside the door and it helped ease his mind. At the end of the day everything was worth it.

“Hello.”

Matthew called out.

“Just wait there, we are just packing up.”

As always before she finished getting him ready, his son appeared in the door and then once it was confirmed that it was him came up and hugged his legs. 

“Hi daddy.”

Matthew bent down and picked up the little kid, holding him tight in their ritual hug. Little arms wrapped around his neck and he smiled. Holding him in his arms, the world felt so much better. After seeing Will he felt shaken up and a little surprised at how similar they looked. His three year old already had a similar face shape, and the mop of curls on his head looked just like what he had seen in the prison. 

“Hey Zack.”

He bent over holding his son on his hip, he didn’t want to set him down yet, and picked up the shoes, getting Zack to hold them.

Theresa came out of the living room as he righted himself, and she had the backpack that Matthew left every day, it contained snacks for the day and medication. 

“Hope today went well.”

Matthew said used to the bland chit-chat that came every day, but he didn’t want to offend his affordable childcare, so he smiled and did his part. 

She was a stay at home mother of two, and was willing to take in his son while he was at work for a lot less than a registered daycare. Plus Zachariah seemed to really like her and her daughters, so any extra time that it took was worth it. 

“Of course, Zack is always a pleasure to have.”

“Thank you.”

Matthew took the small backpack in his free hand, and immediately heard a little voice.

“I want to carry it.”

With a bit of help he got it on Zack’s back without having to set him down. The weight felt good, and all the worry of the day finally evaporated.

He looked back to Theresa as he took a few steps towards the door. 

“Thank you again, we’ll see you tomorrow.”

With that he slipped out the door. 

The rest of the night would be playing on the floor and making dinner. It was his favourite part of the day. He only wished that they time together was longer. 

“Let’s go home.”

He said almost to himself as he walked to the elevator, even though Zack replied anyway, his son content to stay on his hip.


	2. Chapter 2

Most of the days seemed pretty formless, in the morning the orderly would come and give him breakfast. Then about an hour after that the same orderly and another that wore the same uniform would transport him to his therapy. 

There he normally reverted to into his mind, he spent anywhere from half an hour to two hours avoiding answering questions before the doctor would get would get tired. Often at this point he was led back to his cell. Occasionally the day was broken up by visits from his lawyer, but other than that his days were a blur of tasteless food and pacing. 

He noticed things recently though that woke him up. How orderly Brown was always more gentle than the others, how he never made the cuffs too tight where the other omega orderly was always too rough, how he would jerk him around on purpose. Maybe it was a show of strength because Will was an alpha, but it just made the gentleness stand out more. 

In the second week there was more, fresh fruit on his plate, and when he went to mention it the orderly held a finger up to his lips to show he shouldn’t ask. 

Will wondered about him, wondering why the omega would be treating him differently. The wondering left the day that the inmate in the cell next to him had thrown his oatmeal on the orderly. Will had seen him shed the top of the large white uniform, showing a fit body and a speckling of tattoos that he recognised. 

He remembered them under his hands, and the feeling of the warm body of the omega. He hadn’t recognised him in the outfit, not with his hair combed down and his shoulders hunched, moving as if the world irritated him, but now it made sense. 

The omega must have known who he was. 

When Matthew handed him his tray he took it, stunned for the moment. 

He still thought of that omega when he was experiencing an extra lonely night, and here he was in front of him, looking nothing like he remembered. 

“I’m sorry about that.”

Will said before Matthew moved on.

“It’s alright, he’s just unhappy about being moved. This is his last week here.”

Matthew paused and Will spoke before it was too late. 

“I remember you.”

It was only there for a second, but Will saw it, the fear in his face before it was covered with his usual distaste.


	3. Chapter 3

The second day after Will had arrived Chilton had gotten him to start listening to all the recording with Will speaking, cutting out any important parts for him to listen to later. He was paid extra and it was something he could do after his son was asleep, and listen and take notes of the time on his mp3 player while at work, so he did it. 

He listened to Will talk to his friend Alana, or how he spoke to the other doctor Hannibal. Although he seemed to be trying his hardest to manipulate the situation Will kept speaking about how he was innocent. No matter who he talked to Will stayed steady in his story and all the sudden he found himself doubting his guilt started. Instead he heard the warm voice of an alpha he had spent a few says with all those nights ago. 

The one who had been so easy to smile and had convinced him to snuggle in bed and drag out their fling just a little longer. 

Matthew had liked that alpha, had liked him enough that it had been difficult to leave the phone number behind and move on. 

He had almost regretted it when he found out that he was pregnant, but then over the four years that had long since left. Now it was even further away. Matthew’s son was his world now, and everything he did was for the child. If they had been together this would have been their mess as well, and he was glad that it hadn’t happened like that. 

It also didn’t stop the fear he felt when Will said he recognised him, at least he had managed to shush him before something was picked up that he couldn’t explain away, but he knew they needed to talk. He wrote down a bogus guest for the next day.

When the time came he disconnected the recording devices in the therapy room and waited until the guard was on break. 

Only then did he walk up to the cell. No one would know something was wrong.

“You have a guest Mr.Graham.” 

Will turned around and slipped his hands through the bars, letting Matthew cuff him. 

They walked in silence, each time Will tried to speak Matthew would tug the cuffs and he quickly got the idea. 

It was only when they were there that Matthew looked around, unlocking him in the cage. 

He held the cuffs in his hands, looking down at them. 

“You can speak now, no one is listening.”

“What about the recording devices?”

“Who do you think connected them, or in this case disconnected them?”

Will smiled and Matthew couldn’t help himself, he returned it. Matthew knew they maybe had fifteen minutes, so he cut to the point. 

“I hope you understand that I no one can find about what happened in the past. Either the hours I work would be cut down more, or Dr.Chilton would try and use me to squeeze more information out of you.”

Will leaned forward on the bars and nodded. 

Matthew looked at the alpha, he believed him, after listening to his conversations for three weeks he believed that it wasn’t him. Seeing him in the small cage made his chest ache, he felt for him. After a few beats he unlocked it, opening the door. 

He felt confident in his strength, if Will did try anything he would be prepared, but he still gave him his back and walked to the window. 

Matthew had noticed how Will had longingly looked out the window when he had a visitor. He didn’t have a window in his cell and it was something he could give the alpha. 

He heard footsteps and then the alpha was beside him. 

“I thought about you a lot after that weekend. I always wanted to ask you about why you never called.” 

Will said, his voice quiet. Matthew turned to look at him, seeing how the natural light looked good on him. In the cell he looked so pale, but now he could see the warm tones in his skin. 

“I thought about it, but by then I had already left it behind.”

“Is that why you have been bringing me the fruit and crackers?”

Matthew felt a pang in his chest. He had felt slightly guilty, not telling him about his son, so he had eased his conscience in small gifts. Little pieces of fresh fruit left over from his snacks for their son, and non-regulation underwear that was a little more comfortable.

He didn’t respond, still looking over the alpha. His hair was longer; it curled down around his neck. It was no longer cut short on the sides, a left over from his time as a cop, but he was still as handsome as Matthew remembered.

“So you brought me here to ask me not to talk? Couldn’t you have just unwired the mics near my cell?”

Matthew could have, but then Will wouldn’t have seen outside. It was sentimental nonsense that was going to get him in trouble, but he couldn’t stop seeing their son when he looked at Will. That wasn’t the only reason he felt fondness though, listening to his voice day in and out, hearing how his mind worked. He really was beautiful. 

Matthew reached out and tucked a curl behind his ear, noting how Zack had the same lobe. He bit his lip to stop the smile. The more of his son he saw in the man made it hard not to feel sympathetic. He wanted to see more, there was a curiosity Matthew had ignored that was now bubbling up. 

“The other inmates or guards could have overheard. I know that won’t be a problem here. Plus it’s a little easier to shut things down in here, no one watching.” 

Will didn’t comment on the touch, he only kept looking out the window. 

“How long do we have here.”

“We probably shouldn’t be longer than ten minutes.” 

“Would you want to walk with me?”

Matthew couldn’t stop the slight curl at the corner of his lips. 

“Alright.”

He followed the alpha as they started to walk around the large room.

“You know you are the only visitor who hasn’t wanted something from me?”

Matthew knew, he had listened to the recording, but he wasn’t about to admit that, so he kept his mouth shut.

“It’s nice actually; this is the first time I have felt like a human rather than a caged animal.”

He couldn’t help himself, he felt for the man, he wished there was more that he could do, but he wasn’t about to risk what he had to help out someone who really was only a stranger, even if it felt like more. Listening to the recording made him almost feel like a friend, like someone in Matthew’s life that he didn’t work with or pay to watch his son. He supposed in way they were both letting themselves be tricked by the feeling. 

“It is nice.”


	4. Chapter 4

Will had been sure the omega was hiding something, the whole time they had spoken he has paused, as if he wanted to speak of something but was unable. Matthew’s looks and touches were too familiar as if it hadn’t been four years since they had spent only a weekend together. 

Being locked up with no way to reach the outside was frustrating, but he had had someone who could help him. 

He used his time with Beverly to make a trade; he would help if she looked up information about the nurse. 

Will made sure to write it down, no one would hear him. 

When she returned she passed over a file, it had information on Matthew. It showed that he had changed his name in his early twenties, and then after had moved here. Since then he had been Matthew Brown, but what struck Will wasn’t the change of name, it was the dependant. A three year old son, Zachariah Elias Brown. 

All the sudden the strange friendliness, and fondness that he hadn’t earned made sense. He felt numb from his scalp to his toes as he tried to find more information but there wasn’t. The boy only had one parent listed, and Matthew was unmated. The time matched up, at least close enough from what he remembered.

His stomach turned as he wondered if his thoughts were true and he wrote a small note out for Matthew before handing the pen back to Beverly. He took the note and folded it, sticking it folded over the waistband of his boxers to keep it hidden. 

Will struggled to help Beverly, his mind elsewhere. He gave her enough that she seemed satisfied. 

It wasn’t until he was back in his cell that he got his chance. At lunch when he passed the note, watching Matthew’s expression change from a friendly smile to surprise mixed with fear on Matthew’s face that he knew his guess was correct. The omega ignored him, not responding to the note and leaving the tray and hurrying on his way. 

Will had so many questions, what he looked like, if he was healthy, if it had been purposeful or if the child was an accident. Most of all was why Matthew had never tried to look for him. 

There was helplessness and frustration, that there was a little boy out there that he had never known about. All the things he had already missed and would continue to miss while he was in prison. 

That night Matthew ignored him, handing over his food and then taking his tray. Frustration made it hard to pretend nothing had happened, even harder yet was not saying anything, but he understood how dangerous it could be for them if anyone found out. Hannibal had already taken one child from him and that one wasn’t even his own. 

He wanted to hear Matthew say the words and not just show it on his face. 

It took two more days before he got that, he was brought to the therapy cages again. Two days of trying to deal with the new information, and feeling torn as he was stuck between anger at Matthew for not contacting him and being elated that the child was healthy and safe.

By the time Matthew had him locked in the cage and removed the handcuffs, the anger mostly gone in place of his helplessness. 

Matthew was obviously agitated, but he stayed close, close enough that Will reached through the bars and caught his arm. 

He mouthed “can I talk?” at Matthew and was relieved to hear his voice.

“You have a visitor, Dr. Lecter; we only have a few minutes before I have to turn the recordings back on.”

Matthew didn’t pull out of his grip, standing in from of the cage trusting him. 

“That should be enough.”

“How did you know?”

“I didn’t know for sure until I saw your face. You treat me differently, and the dates were close.”

He heard Matthew swear under his breath and the omega leaned against the cage. 

“So you want to see right?”

All his note had said was that he wanted to see his son, the thought made his stomach turn. Anxious and excited. 

“I really do.”

Matthew paused, looking torn. Will could understand, he was in here in the first place, even if he was innocent he had put himself in harm’s way. It wasn’t exactly a great candidate for stable father.

“If I show you, you have to understand this isn’t permission to come into our lives, it’s purely letting you see him.”

He just felt impatient; it still didn’t really feel real. He wasn’t sure if seeing the kid would make it seem real, but he had the desperation for something to hold onto. The last few months he had lost everything. Abigail, his sanity, and his own trust in himself, it was amazing to gain something.

“I understand.”

Matthew paused a little longer and then handed him a camera. 

Will flicked it on and started looking through the pictures. 

Will felt dizzy as he looked at the child, he could see himself in him. For some reason he had never expected that. To see his brown curls crowning the child’s head. It wasn’t just that though, it was the shape of his lips and jaw, and even though it was rounder Will could see it was his own. 

He clutched the camera, flicking through each picture. He paused at a video and he held his breath as he started it. 

He could hear Matthew’s voice; he was asking Zack about the puzzle he was making. The child started drawling on, telling Matthew about the character he was making. Will couldn’t understand all the words, but hearing the voice made his chest feel tight. 

“You need to hand it back.”

Matthew cut him off, the video wasn’t finished yet, but he understood. Everything was going to be on Matthew’s terms, and it would continue to be if he wanted to see him again.

He passed it though the bars and watched Matthew shut it off, with one last shared look the omega took off. 

Will was shaken up, his mind swimming with all the things he wanted to know, but he tried to shake it off. He needed to be ready for his visit. He just felt the need to get out growing and he knew he had to be able to work every angle he could.


	5. Chapter 5

Will’s court date was coming closer, and he could hear in his latest recording how desperate the alpha was becoming. He was trying to manipulate the doctor to help him out. 

He also knew that he was being foolish, but that didn’t stop the feeling that were building in him. They had hardly had time to talk since he had showed Will the pictures, normally a few seconds between visits. Matthew couldn’t really risk taking him out to talk again unless he knew it was safe. 

When he was at home with his son he kept thinking about Will. He would be immersed in the moment and then he would drift off, wishing that he could share it with the alpha. Matthew knew he was lonely, but he tried to not let himself get caught up in it. His life was busy; he had no time to fall into a pity party. He told himself he got enough interactions with adults when he was grocery shopping. 

Today was the first time he felt like they could actually have another slip of time to talk. Chilton was out, the guard that watched over the therapy room was on lunch and Will had nothing scheduled for the day. The other inmates wouldn’t think anything about him being brought to the therapy cages. 

He took an envelope of photos out of his locker and began on his way.

When he went to the cell he felt his palms were sweaty, the last month was turning their glances and touches into a full crush. It didn’t help that he was tired, so his emotions were already running higher. 

“You have a visitor Mr. Graham.”

It was the same thing he said every time, waiting for Will to turn around and let himself be cuffed. He waved at the guard at the station to open the door. 

He held onto Will’s arm as he led him, feeling the muscle under the jumpsuit. It made his stomach flutter as he brought Will into the room. 

Matthew put him in the cage and uncuffed him, not bothering to lock it. He looked at Will, his feet feeling almost as sore as his back. Giving into the feelings he opened the cage and moved to his side, squeezing in beside Will on the bench in the cage. 

“Are you my visitor?”

Will asked, a small smile on his lips. 

He leaned against Will’s shoulder, but looked forward out of the cage. 

“Yes.”

“Then can I ask you questions?” 

“About what?” 

“Our son.”

He felt tense as he heard the words, but he forced himself to nod. 

“After, but please call him Zack. ” 

He could feel Will stiffen as well, and then there was a touch on his thigh. At least it was low enough that he didn’t feel the photos.

“What do you want to talk about then?”

“I want you to know even if you are released I am going to give up any time with him, you may visit, but I won’t let you take him from me. Even if you are realised you have time served here.”

“And you’re an omega.”

Matthew nodded, he knew his rights. There was no way an alpha would be taking anything from him. 

“So now that I know that you hold all the cards. Can I ask about Zack?”

“Yes.”

“I almost don’t know where to start. What does he like eating, what does he like doing?”

“He likes anything with potatoes, or if you can believe it broccoli. And he likes either of them even more if it has cheese sauce.” 

He peeked over at Will and saw that Will was smiling to himself, even if there was still stiffness in his back. 

“He likes dancing, and doing puzzles and pretending with just about anything. He has a stuffed monkey that he is pretty much never without.”

Matthew paused and finally reached into his pocket, pulling out the photos he had brought. Even though he wanted to protect himself, now that he knew that Will knew where he stood, he finally had someone that he could share his son with. 

“I have some pictures.”

He could hear Will hold his breath, but he let Matthew take the time to take out the pictures. He handed them over. It was only thirty from the last three years, but it was his favourites, the ones that really showed who Zack was. 

Matthew told him about each one, a little bit about their days together. 

He could hear the stutter in Will’s breath as he looked over them and could see that he blinking away wetness in his eyes. 

Before he finished he knew their time was running out, that he would have to leave and bring Will back to the cell. He flicked through the pictures, and then slipped them back into his pocket again. 

Maybe it was better, the alpha was stirred up from their conversation, if he upset him this much then it might be noticeable. He didn’t want any of the parade of doctors that seemed to come through. 

“I’ll take you back now.”


	6. Chapter 6

Will had felt like he was playing to win, now that he had a goal, and a timeline. If he took too long someone might find out about the sneaking around that was happening between him and Matthew. Then it happened.

The case was lost, the last few days of court had his nerves on edge, he just had to wait to hear the verdict, but he had a really bad feeling that he knew what it was going to be. 

He didn’t want to spend years waiting in the cell while Hannibal was free to kill, and while his son got older. Will felt like he could hardly breathe. Instead of trapping Hannibal he had only trapped himself. 

Matthew must have seen how down he was; he got a picture under the tray today. It was of Matthew, he had Zack up on his shoulders. Both of them were smiling and Will had torn the corner of his mattress open so he could fold it up and hide it inside. 

It was the only highlight to his days anymore, the thought of his son out there having a good time. He thought about the video often, the sound of Zack’s voice as he talked to Matthew. 

He was looking at the picture when he heard the main door and quickly folded it up. He pressed it into the mattress and tried to pretend to be sleeping. 

There were the uneven steps that he now recognised as Chilton’s. The man obnoxiously knocked on one of the bars with his cane. 

“Rise and shine Mr. Graham, you may want to get changed. You are going to be processed and released in a few hours.” 

Will’s eyes flew open, that meant his case was dropped. 

“Is it because you caught the real ripper?”

It was hard not to get his hopes up that Hannibal was finally going to be taking his place. 

“The judge was murdered; he was strung up using fishing lures that held parts of each of your alleged victims.” 

“I suppose the real ripper was upset someone else was going to get the credit.” 

He took one last jab before the doctor before the other man turned away and left.

It made him feel frustrated with himself, that he should have been a little nice and convinced the man to tell him everything he knew. Instead he was stuck waiting. 

Although it felt like time dragged on forever it wasn’t more than an hour before Matthew arrived. He could tell the omega was unsure about his feeling and what he wanted. The last two months in here had been strange and wonderful in a way. He had learned of his son, but now he was going to be free. 

“Congratulations Mr.Graham.”

The omega said, pushing the clothing he came in through the slot where his lunch normally arrived. Will took them and laid it out of the bed, starting to change. 

“At I free now?”

“Not yet, they are just finishing up the paperwork, but Frederick said that you could wear your clothing out, so I volunteered to bring them. I wanted to say goodbye.”

Will paused.

“I hope you don’t mean permanently. I would like to meet with you and Zack once I’m out.”

The omega ran his hand over his face, visibly stressed at the idea. 

“We can talk about that once we are outside the hospital.”

Will realised his mistake, Chilton might still be recording him. 

“Of course, I just want to thank you, for treating me like a human.”

He tried to undo the damage and he hoped it was believable. There was a moment of awkwardness between them, but Matthew nodded. 

“Yeah.”

Matthew paused for a moment. 

“I should be going; I’ll see you after your release.”

Matthew looked at him longer, and Will was guessing he wanted to talk to him outside where they would be no recording.


	7. Chapter 7

Matthew had set it up, after listening to the man for two months he felt like he knew him, and he cared about him. He trusted Will’s intentions; he had seen how he looked at the pictures. Will wanted to meet Zack, so after a week he had invited him over for dinner. 

That would keep the visit in a place Zack felt comfortable and safe, and Matthew sometimes had people over so it wouldn’t be so unusual to have a visitor. He made a few rules that Will had to agree to first, this time they would only pretend he was one of Matthew’s friends; he wouldn’t try and force Zack into conversation if he didn’t want to talk and if Matthew wanted him to leave he would with no argument. The last one was expected, Will would make sure no one followed him and only then come in. 

It made him slightly nervous to let the alpha into his house, just to have one in his space would be strange. It had been hard to date after Zack was born, he just didn’t have a lot of free time and most the time the Alpha’s he’d seen wanted more attention than Matthew could give. Because of that almost none came to his house. The scent was mostly his sons and his own. 

It was going to be a simple dinner, a simple meal of couscous with an olive and wine sauce. He hoped that Will could help him so Zack would have time to get to know him while they cooked. 

By the time his phone rang his whole neck was tense. He answered it and rung Will up. Zack was beside him, helping in a way that tended to get in the way more than help, but Matthew loved it. His son wanted to help out, and that was not a behaviour he would discourage even if dinner took much longer to make. 

He had already cooked the onions when Will arrived and he felt awkward. He opened the door and stood in it at first, until he held out a hand in a handshake. 

Will was wearing one of his usual plaid shirts tucked into a pair of dark brown slacks. He had gotten a haircut in the last week and Matthew was glad. Without the longer curls he looked less like Zack. 

It was almost a good thing. 

“Come in. This is Zack.”

He gestured to his son, trying to keep his introduction as low-key as possible. He didn’t want Zack to pick up on how tense he was feeling. 

Zack looked over at the door, but was uninterested; he was deep within his task of picking out which tomatoes he wanted to use. 

“Hello Zack.”

Will was almost as tense as Matthew; he obviously wanted to make a good first impression. 

Zack looked back over at them, his hands still around the tomatoes.   
“Hello.”

That was all the interaction he gave Will before he picked the two he wanted and pushed them up on the counter. 

“We’re still cooking, would you like to help?”

Will let out a breath.

“Yes, thank you.”

“There is shrimp in the sink if you wouldn’t mind shelling and deveining them.”

Will kicked off his shoes and walked into the kitchen, he could see how Will was staring at his son. He stood at the sink, but he didn’t touch the shrimp yet.

“Why don’t you cut the pit out of the olives next to Will?”

Matthew had gotten him a plastic knife that did more for mushing it than cutting, but it was the only knife he felt safe with the child using, and he didn’t want to discourage Zack’s helpful nature. 

He started to pull the small stool that they used in the kitchen to a spot beside Will before Zack protested and had to do it himself. So instead he grabbed a small breadboard and placed it next to Will. 

The alpha was having a hard time at first, standing stiff, and staring just a little too much, but after Zack started talking to Will and telling him the proper way to cut the olive. It helped, Will started relaxing and asking Zack more questions about olives than Matthew thought there could be. When Will finished his job quickly he started to help Zack with the olives. 

The talking worked; Zack was a friendly kid and was warming up to Will before his eyes. 

Stirred in the other ingredients, thickening it until he was ready for the shrimp. Will had almost helped Zack finish and Matthew smiled to himself as he added the shrimp. 

Even though he normally wouldn’t add the olives at the end he didn’t want to get in the way, he wanted to allow the two of them to talk. When the shrimp were finished and he pulled it off the element he found the two of them were finally finished. 

Will’s expression had lightened up since he had come in the door, and Zack was becoming comfortable around his father. He even grabbed Will’s pants for balance as he stepped down from his stool. 

Matthew was also glad to see that Will was the one to bring over the chopped olives into the pan. Zack’s help was always appreciated but he often left a trail of dropped foods. 

“Why don’t you and Will set the table?”

He handed Zack his own plate and Will got the other two. When Zack started to complain that he wanted to carry them all Matthew handed him three plastic cups that he could bring as well.   
With that the two of them walked around the island and started setting the small table together. 

Matthew watched the two of them, feeling good all the way down to his toes.


	8. Chapter 8

Will had never had a better night than when he first got to meet Zack. Getting to know his son was the best feeling, dinner was delicious and when it was finished Matthew suggested a movie. 

He quickly learned that Zack normally was only allowed to watch TV when he was sick, so it was a big treat. They watched a movie about a fish that was looking for his son, and Matthew got Zack to sit between the two of them. 

Will got to slip an arm around his son and by the time it was over the little guy was asleep under his arm. The night was better than he had thought it could be, he felt an attachment to Zack that he had never expected to be so strong. 

He didn’t want to go when Matthew woke up Zack and got him into his pajamas and got him to brush his teeth. He was thankful that Matthew allowed him to stay and read to Zack until he fell back asleep. 

Will could have spent the night there watching him sleep, but he knew his time was up from the look on Matthew’s face. He was only glad that he could see the softness in Matthew’s expression. The omega had enjoyed the night as much as he had. 

The whole drive home he had thought about how happy and friendly the child was. Matthew was doing a good job with him. They may not have a big place, only one room that was kitchen, living room and dining room, a bedroom that Matthew gave to Zack and a bathroom. He didn’t have to ask to know that Matthew slept on the couch, it smelled of the omega, but they seemed content. 

He had known there was a good chance that he would be invited back for a lot more visits like this. 

Will was right, the next few weeks he kept visiting, twice a week, always for dinner. Matthew would allow him to stay and tuck his son into bed. He didn’t miss the way that Matthew was looking at him; he had his heart in his eyes. Will tried to ignore it; he wasn’t really ready to step into the role of being his mate. 

He was still on the hunt. 

He’d been seeing Hannibal again. Hannibal had let him out when it looked like he was going to be put away forever. He still wanted to play.

Will intended on being the best bait he could. 

That was until Hannibal mentioned Matthew in passing. 

Will knew who he was talking about without having to ask, what with the snide way Hannibal congratulated him on finding a readymade family so that he wouldn’t have to breed. 

Then he felt fear. He had thought he had been careful; he always took a long time making sure he wasn’t followed before he visited them. 

When he got home he couldn’t go to sleep, instead he knew he had to talk to Matthew. He’d ended up back in his car, driving to see him.

Will buzzed Matthew, waiting until he heard the omega’s voice, sounding a little tired, but he let Will up on the promise that he would be quiet. There was one bonus to knowing the omega liked him, it took a little less work. 

When he got to the apartment he knocked lightly and Matthew stepped out instead of letting him in. 

He was in boxerbriefs and a thin t-shirt. Will could admit he was attractive, his muscled body showcased in the small outfit. He also couldn’t ignore his expression, hopeful and tired.

“What do you want at this time of night?”

He could see the omega smelling the air to check if he had been drinking. 

“I need to talk to you; I think it would be better if we spoke inside.”

Matthew seemed to be thinking it over, but finally he gave Will an inviting smile and he opened the door. 

“Keep your voice down.”

Matthew said again, leading him in. He realised the omega had a different idea of what he wanted in the middle of the night.

Will could see the couch was pulled out into bed. A hide a bed. He supposed it was better than Matthew just sleeping on the couch, but it made him start thinking about the situation. 

Everything the two of them owned was in worn but in good condition, the care of someone who couldn’t afford to replace things that broke. 

He’d never really thought about helping out. Finding out he had a son was still new was new and he never knew where the lines were between them. Matthew had done everything for their son on his own, and now Will was seeing that maybe he could have used some help. It wasn’t that Matthew hadn’t done a great job; it was that he could have made things easier. 

Will held his tongue for the moment though; right now he had more important things to discuss. 

“You said you wired the mics, did you ever hear what I said?”

Matthew sat on the edge on the bed and patted it. 

“I heard pretty much everything you said. Chilton doesn’t have enough time to listen to it all, so he got me to.”

Will sat down on the bed.

“So you know about Hannibal.”

“I know what you said.” 

“It’s the truth.” 

Matthew rubbed both his hands over his face, he looked tired and for the first time, annoyed. The omega was getting the picture that this wasn’t going to be a romantic visit.

“Just get to the point.” 

“Hannibal has taken everything from me. What he did to Abigail, and what he made me think I did.” 

Will paused to make sure that Matthew was taking him seriously. When he was sure that Matthew was listening he continued. 

“I don’t know how, but he knows about the two of you.” 

He could see the colour drain from Matthew’s face.

“You said you would be careful.” 

The words were ground out between his teeth. 

“I was careful!”

There was silence as the words hung in the air. It felt so loud in the silence of the small apartment. 

“Not careful enough.”

Matthew’s expression was purposefully blank, but Will could see fear.

“I’ll take care of it; I just want to make sure you keep an eye out okay. I just want you to be safe.”

“You better-”

Matthew response was cut off as the bedroom door opened and Zack peeked out. 

His whole body relaxed and the omega opened his arms; Zack came to them without a second thought, climbing up and into his lap. He hugged Matthew and snuggled against him, but he looked over at Will. Will felt like the outsider he was to their family unit. 

The child was in pajamas with foot prints all over them, and he noticed the feet were puppy faces.

“What are you doing here, are you having a sleepover?”

It was a curious and innocent question, but he noticed the slight flush on Matthew’s neck.

“No. I just came over for a short visit, besides it’s time for bed.” 

Will responded, to save Matthew from talking through his embarrassment. 

“Can he sleep over daddy?”

Judging from Matthew’s expression he was as surprised as Will at the question. The blush was firmly on Matthew’s cheeks when he responded. 

“He can if he would like to.”

There was more he wanted to talk to Matthew about; if he stayed he would be able to. It would also be nice to have a morning with his son. Maybe he would be able to fit into their family for one morning at least. Will knew he should say no, Matthew truly liked him, even though nothing would happen, sleeping next to each other might be a bad idea. 

It was the fear he had seen on Matthew over Hannibal that decided him, he didn’t want to leave the omega along with those thoughts. If he was honest with himself he knew he didn’t want to be alone either.

“I would love to.”

Zack was hyped up at the thought, the last few visited they had spent a lot of time together and it made him feel proud that his son liked him. 

“Even if Will is staying you still have to go back to bed.”

Matthew said sternly, still hugging his son in his lap. 

There was a whine, but Zack nodded seriously. 

“Can I sleep with you?”

Matthew’s face cracked at that, a little bit of a smile.

“Alright Monkey, just go get your pillow.”

As soon as Zack pulled out of his arms and ran to the bedroom Matthew stood up, he walked to what was probably meant to be a broom closet and opened it up. There was clothing and a few blankets folded on shelves. He grabbed both a blanket and a pair of sweatpants. 

He tossed the sweatpants at Will. 

“We can talk tomorrow after I drop him off at daycare.” 

Will took the sweatpants and went to the bathroom, he changed there, putting them on and leaving on his undershirt after deciding that it would be better if Zack didn’t see his bullet scar. 

When he came out with his slacks and work shirt folded up Zack and Matthew were already curled under one blanket with a monkey peeking out. There was a second blanket on the hideabed, one that was obviously for him to use. It was on the other side of Matthew away from Zack. 

Will understood Matthew’s skittishness around him and his son, so he didn’t say anything, he just double checked that the door was locked and curled up behind Matthew. There wasn’t a whole lot of room, but he could fit. 

The scent of an omega and his son relaxed him, laying behind Matthew he could smell that Zack was related to him. It felt right. He wasn’t even thinking about Hannibal as he drifted off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Matthew woke to the sound of his alarm; Zack started wiggling beside him, irritated by the sound of the beeping. 

He reached over and hit the alarm on his end table, wanting a little longer to take in the feeling. The alpha behind him smelled so good and he felt toasty warm down to his soul. Matthew shouldn’t have issued the invitation, but with the thought of a threat out there and how good Will looked in front of him the words had slipped out. 

Matthew also told himself that at some point Will would be spending more time around their son, after almost a month of visits it was good for him to spend the night. 

Matthew could feel the alpha tight against his back, even with two blankets between them he felt close to Will in a way he hadn’t before. It felt like a family, Zack in his arms and his mate tucked up behind him. He smiled into his sons curls as he let himself pretend. 

Reality was too strong for him to stay dreaming, he had to work and get Zack ready for the day. There was no way he could stay snuggled in bed for much longer. 

There wasn’t a ton of space on the bed, so he had to move carefully not to wake Will.

He found it easier to get everything together before Zack got up. Matthew started with his lunch, sometimes looking up to watch the two of them sleeping. When he had the food together he packed it in the small backpack he always used, along with a few small bags of snacks. 

His daycare cost less if he made his own food, and the extra money could go into their saving. Once it was prepared he put it in the fridge and took out a few ingredients. It wasn’t the weekend, but he wanted something special for their first morning together. 

By the time the pancakes were in the pan Will was stirring, he could see a bit of confusion before he finally sat up. Will looked at Zack for a moment before he finally climbed out of bed. 

He grabbed his clothing and went to the bathroom. 

When Matthew was plating up the first pancakes Will came out fully dressed. Matthew waved him over.

“Want to start the next batch? I’m going to wake Zack up.”

“Sure thing.”

Will took his place and he went to the bed. 

He woke his son slowly, using the promise of pancakes on a weekday to help encourage him. Zack was normally snuggly in the morning and he kept an arm around Matthew’s leg, and the other one holding his toy as they made their way to the table. He lifted Zack into his boosted seat and his son slumped in his chair with his monkey still tucked under his arm. 

It was nice to have Will there, cooking as Matthew set the table and found a can of peaches. He even got to open it and poured it into a bowl with a fork and set it down. By then Will was mostly finished and brought the first batch. 

“Why don’t you help Zack eat, I’ll finish cooking the last. He doesn’t need much, just keep him on task, he can get distracted.”

“Are you sure?”

Matthew paused, of course he felt sure, Will had been over for dinner for weeks. Zack liked the alpha and even seemed to listen to him. It was only then that Matthew realised that Will was having some nerves. 

“Of course, you’ll do great.”

With that he took Will’s place in front of the stove and the alpha seated himself next to Zack. He could hear them talking as Will leaned over and started serving him. 

It felt good to have them together. All the feelings that had built up while Will was in prison had only gotten strong by having him around. The alpha was proving himself to be a good father, even if he was still tentative with his son. 

He was smiling as he watched them, Will keeping up conversation, but also reminding Zack to finish his pancakes. Even when Matthew finished cooking he started cleaning up, he wanted time to just watch them together. 

It made him only want Will more; it felt like he was the missing piece. 

Matthew didn’t let himself think on it for too long, instead he cleaned up before bringing the last few to the table and seating himself. Because of how smoothly everything had gone this morning they had time to eat slowly and chat, the conversation mostly involving the monkey that Zack still had in his lap. 

When it was time for Zack to go to Theresa’s Matthew knew he was going to have to come back to real life. A life where a serial killer knew about them, and knew they were attached to a man that he was fixated on. 

After convincing Zack to get dressed the three of them finally got on the move. The walk was short, but Zack kept pulling at his hand. 

“What is it baby?”

“Can we stay home today?”

“Daddy has to go to work, you know that.”

His sad little face looked up at Will and he reached out a hand for him as well.

“What about Will?”

Matthew took a moment to enjoy the expression. The look on Will’s face was a mix of soft and slightly pained. 

“Will has work too.”

He spoke to save Will from having to do it. 

There was a sad whine, and another tug on both of their hands, but by now Zack knew that his father had to leave him. It honestly hurt Matthew to leave him behind every day, he wished he could stay in and play with him all day, but that wasn’t his reality. 

Once they got to the door he stayed by Matthew’s leg, only entering when Theresa’s two daughters asked him to play. 

He gave Matthew one last sad goodbye before darting after the two girls as if he hadn’t been moping the whole walk there. 

He decided that he didn’t want Zack outside today and the lie slide out so easily. 

“He’s a little sick, I’m a bit worried. If you could keep him inside today that would be great.” 

“Of course, and you have his medication in the pack?”

Matthew handed it over, and smiled pleasantly, he could see her looking past him at the alpha. 

“Of course, thank you, and I’ll see you tonight, normal time.”

With that they were on their way. 

“Does he ask you to stay every day?”

“No, only sometimes.”

“Hmm.”

Will seemed to be considering it as they got in the old elevator. 

“I meant what I said about having to go to work, tell me what to do about Hannibal.”

“I don’t think you should be going; I have an appointment in a few days. I will talk to him then and I can try figure out if you are safe or not.”

Matthew tried not to be annoyed at Will for dragging them into his world. Part of him desperately wanted to be with Will and the rest knew better. His worry for his child always came first.

“I can’t afford to miss that much work.”

The elevator was almost at ground floor.

“I can help out, I have savings. I would rather you two were safe.”

There was a ping and then the door opened. 

“I don’t want money from you.”

He regretted the snapping out the words as soon as he said them, he could see the flash of anger in Will. 

“I know you didn’t even want me to know, but that’s too bad. Because now I know, and now Hannibal might know. So take my money, don’t go to work, and keep the two of you safe for a little while.”

Matthew was startled by the outburst, but even though he wanted to argue in return he knew Will was right. It would be different if it was just him. It had been different in the past in fact, but now he had Zack and he wasn’t willing to risk him. 

“I’ll work today and stay home for the next few days after that.”

It was a compromise.

“Fine, just stop at an ATM with me so that I don’t have to come back.”

Matthew didn’t really feel comfortable, but his comfort was a lot less important than Zack’s safety.


	10. Chapter 10

Will had had a lot of really long days, it started with a phone call from Matthew telling him that Hannibal talked to Chilton about then seeing each other. Even though it wasn’t fully true that they were seeing each other Matthew didn’t really want to expose the truth. Chilton had accused him of misconduct, had said that if they found one bit of proof in the all recording that he would fire him. 

Will felt completely helpless, he was unraveling Matthew’s life. Now his job and life were threatened, or could be threatened. 

He was an alpha, he was supposed to take care of his family not tear it apart. 

What was worse was the second call two days later. 

Matthew said he was sure he had seen Hannibal’s car when he took Zack for a jog, he wanted to know what Will was doing about it. Will was pretty sure it was a message to him, Hannibal telling him he knew about his boyfriend and that he was watching. He would be a lot more worried if he thought Hannibal knew that it really was his son, but that didn’t stop the gut reaction of wanting to protect Zack. His alpha side was crawling with the need to make sure they were okay.

Will wasn’t sure how to tell the omega that all he had done was have appointments with the Doctor. That really he hadn’t made any headway into catching him yet. It would take time, he had to gain his trust again. 

He knew the fear he heard in Matthew’s voice, he had felt it himself. All he could do was ask if Matthew had protection. Matthew had gone quiet and then mumbled that he had a gun. 

Will had then started thinking if he could get Matthew to leave, go far away enough that he would be out of the reach of whatever happened between him and Hannibal. 

He knew there was no way he could convince Matthew over the phone so he invited the omega over for dinner on the weekend. 

Will prepared as much as he could, he picked up a few things for Zack to play with. A few puzzles, a movie, and a few toys he thought the child might enjoy.

Then he baked the fish he caught the day before, putting lemon, thyme, and pepper inside. In foil he put green beans, artichoke, lemon, garlic and olive oil. He also bought buns from a local bakery. Will hoped it would warm Matthew up, seeing a home cooked meal for the two of them. Omega’s often reacted to scent, it was part of why alpha’s cooked for omega’s to court them.

It was a dish that he knew would taste good, so he didn’t have the worry of messing it up. 

When there was a knock at the door the house smelled fantastic. Will opened the door and saw Matthew’s smile as the scent hit him. The crease between his eyes eased, his lips softened. 

It was working. 

“Come in.”

With that he bent down, opening his arms for Zack. 

“Hey Zack.”

His son hugged him, holding on tight before he got bored. Will could feel it and let him go, Zack was curious to explore the new place. 

“Do you have doggies?”

Will saw him stop in front of the hairy dog beds.

“I have seven.”

He could see Zack’s eyebrows rise in pure excitement. 

“Where are they?”

“They are in the barn, if you would like we can go see them after dinner.”

His little blue eyes got even bigger. 

“Can I daddy?”

Zack turned his gaze on Matthew, and the omega gave Will a little smirk.

“Yes we can all go look at the doggies after dinner, together.”

Matthew was relaxing, having an omega relax in a house full of his own scents should have been hard. It only showed how fond of him Matthew was.

“Everything should be ready, why don’t you two wash up while I set everything up.” 

He showed them around the house quickly and left them at the bathroom. In the kitchen he stared to set up for the meal, removing the fish and beans from the oven, and popping the buns in. They wouldn’t be fully warm but he had forgotten in his preparation. 

Will opened the foil and the rush of scent filled the air with steam. It took almost no time for him to plate it and set it on the table. He did the same with the potatoes. 

Matthew came back with their scrubbed clean son. Will hadn’t thought of a booster seat, but Matthew didn’t even pause, he helped Zack into a seat and pulled it close to his own. 

Will carefully served each of them, making sure that the bones were removed. He had never really felt alpha pride from being able to feed his family, but now despite himself he was almost glowing with it. It only made him realise how badly he needed to keep them safe.

Matthew made a hum of enjoy at the first bite, and Zack seemed alright to eat it. He wasn’t a particularly picky child, but in their weeks of dinner together he had seen him turn away a few things. 

Will started to think that maybe after things were taken care of he could fix up the upstairs for the two of them. It would be nice to be able to share every day his son, and it would take some of the financial burden from Matthew.

Dinner was fairly uneventful, but it didn’t matter, Matthew was relaxed and letting his guard down. Often showing his neck when he turned to Zack, and Zack was so excited about seeing the dogs after he was trying to eat at a regular pace. His normal dawdling at the table was out the door. 

As soon as they finished Will helped Zack with his shoes and the three of them made their way out to the barn. Despite his sons excitement Will knew that not all of his dogs were child friendly. Although it might not be on purpose a few of them were a little rough around the edges, so he stood in the door, only letting Buster out at first. 

It was enough to appease Zack and the two of them were soon running around the yard together. 

Matthew stayed beside Will, the two of them watching Zack play with Buster. Buster was enjoying having a playmate, happy to follow Zack even as the child squealed in excitement every time he looked back and saw the dog behind him. He was a playful dog and a good match.

“I saw Hannibal yesterday. He was in the park near my house.”

Matthew said the words under his breath, but Will could hear the fear. 

“Why didn’t you call me?”

Matthew shrugged, and bit his lip.

“What would you have done?”

There was a hint of blame, but he could hear that Matthew was holding back. It felt like a perfect time to say what he was thinking about.

“I think you and Zack should get out of town for a while.”

“I’ve already missed a lot of work, if I take more time off I’m not going to have a job to go back to.”

“But you’ll be safe.”

Matthew let out a huff of air and shook his head. Will could see he was angry before he even spoke.

“Fuck you.”

With that Matthew jogged over to Zack, effectively ending the conversation.


	11. Chapter 11

Things had been tense since Will told him to get out of town; he refused to be chased out of town for a second time. Matthew had moved to Baltimore, had given up his old life his old name just to get away. He hadn’t even been able to manage it then. Matthew knew he could never get far enough away, so he wasn’t going to run now.

Will was angry, he wanted Matthew and Zack out of the way somewhere safe, but there was nothing Matthew was willing to do to make him feel better.

Matthew was already feeling helpless, waiting to hear about progress form Will and always hearing the same answer. It felt like the alpha wasn’t doing enough.

As much as he wanted to trust Will to take care of Hannibal the longer it dragged on the more he doubted he really could. 

He’d taken a full week off work, and while Will loved being able to spend the morning snuggling his sleepy son and then getting to spend the whole day with him, there was also the need for structure. It would be different if he stayed home every day, but at the moment he felt like he was living in limbo.

They often only went out during work hours in the hope of avoiding contact, staying to the parks and places Matthew knew well. It was easier to notice if something was out of place that way. 

In the end he tried to find things for him and Zack to do in the house, just to let his fraying nerves rest. 

He wondered if he would have even noticed Hannibal around if it wasn’t for what happened in the past. Matthew had learned to watch everything, to keep on guard at all time. The first time Matthew had felt like this he had been young and impulsive, but the more time he woke up in the night listening for any sound, the more Matthew thought that maybe this problem had the same answer. 

The gun he hid in the air duct was still there, sitting unloaded. 

Matthew’s mind had been on it the day before, when they had gone grocery shopping and he had kept checking every isle for anything out of place. He felt exhausted and Zack was picking up on his distress. 

After that they had spent the rest of the day in the apartment dancing and playing with Zack’s toys to avoid going back outside. 

When he woke up he had known what he had to do. 

Matthew first called Theresa to ask if she would take Zack after lunch. Saying that he had a date. 

He fed Zack breakfast and spent the morning having an extra special day, something to remember if everything went wrong. They played together the whole morning, laughing and making a mess. By the time he took his to Theresa’s he was feeling calm in what he had to do. 

The door opened and Zack ran past Theresa’s legs. 

“Thank you for today.”

“So you want me to keep him overnight.”

Matthew managed a shy smile.

“Just in case things go well.”

“Is this with the alpha I’ve seen coming around?”

Matthew tilted his head, he wasn’t sure how much he should say, he didn’t want to pull Will into his lie, but it was easier than making something else up.

“Yes.”

He looked past her, seeing his son already grabbing a doll to play with one of the two girls. 

“Zack come give daddy a hug goodbye.” 

His son looked over at him and with an ‘okay’ he crossed the room back to throw himself into Matthew’s arms. He held onto Zack tight, taking in his sweet baby scent and the feeling of his little body in his arms. It was all the reminder he needed. Matthew needed to protect him. 

“I love you baby, and I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“I love you daddy.”

With that Zack started to squirm in his arms and he put his son down, letting him run back to play with the little girl. 

He felt a finality to his actions as he returned to his apartment.


	12. Chapter 12

The smell of his Chinese takeout was going to be thoroughly imbedded into his car, but he didn’t care as he drove home with the borderline shameful amount of food. It would mean a few days he didn’t have to cook. 

As he pulled into his driveway he put the car in park and grabbed the paper bag, slipping out of the car. 

He paused when he noticed someone on his porch, at first glance he thought it was Hannibal and he prepared to get back into his car. Then he saw the short hair, it could only be Matthew. 

Will relaxed at that, but he felt a little more self-conscious about his takeout. As he got closer he noticed the omega was pale, he wasn’t moving either, only staring at him like a statue. 

“Matthew?”

The omega looked down and Will followed his gaze. In his gloved hands was a gun, he felt sweat prickle his back as he tried to figure out what was going on. 

“Matthew what’s going on?”

There was a backpack at his feet, but Will didn’t want to get too close yet. 

“I just wanted Zack to be safe.”

Matthew’s voice was so soft Will almost couldn’t hear him. 

“What happened?”

Even as he asked the question he knew, his stomach turning. 

“You know what.”

Matthew wasn’t pretending. He was sitting on his porch and admitting to murder. 

Will knew it was his fault, he should have done something sooner, but a part of him was glad. It was a heavy weight lifted off his shoulders; it was an act he wouldn’t have to commit. After Hobbs he wasn’t sure he could kill someone again. 

It started to hit him the way Matthew wasn’t acting wasn’t because he was dangerous, but because he was in shock. 

“Where is Zack?”

He knew the omega wouldn’t do anything to put their son in danger but he still needed to ask. 

“He’s with Theresa.”

“Have you gotten rid of the evidence? Did you clean up the scene?”

Will asked putting the food down on the porch and reaching out to touch Matthew. The omega flinched as his hand touched him but he didn’t get up.

“I tried, I brought everything I needed but I couldn’t do it. The bullets are still in him, and the… body is where it fell.” 

Matthew closed his eyes and even in the darkness Will could see the sweat on his skin. 

“Is the gun registered?”

Matthew shook his head and Will knew he had to help. He had pushed the omega into the situation; he would help him get out of it. The guilt he had been feeling about putting his son and Matthew in danger shifted; now it was over what he knew Matthew was feeling. 

“No.”

“We can hide this then; you did the right thing by coming here.” 

Will helped him stand and ushered him inside, making sure he didn’t touch anything. He led the omega to the bathroom and pushed him against the counter. 

“I’m going to help you undress and then you are going to take a shower. I’ll take care of the gloves and your gun okay?”

“Okay.”

The word sounded hollow.

Matthew started to take off the gloves and Will stopped him, first he got a plastic bag and he let the omega drop the weapon and then the gloves into it. 

He zipped it up and started peeling off the shirt, seeing the body he remembered so well. Once it was off he worked at the belt, his fingers fumbling as he finally got it undone. Then it was the last of his pants, slipping them off. Will turned his head so that he didn’t see him or at least not fully. His eyes grazed the muscled thighs. 

“I’m going to get rid of everything, you get in the shower and clean up, alright? I have a robe on the back of the door, it’s been used but it should be clean enough.”

Matthew nodded. 

As much as he would have liked to stay he couldn’t, Will needed to get rid of the evidence first. 

He found a second bag in the kitchen and put each piece of his clothing in a different one. Once that was finished he got in his car and started driving. 

It was about half an hour later when he pulled over, and in the darkness started to struggle through the undergrowth. It was another half hour when he got to where he wanted, it was a marshy lake, mucky enough that no one came there, it wasn’t safe. Will had found it when one of his dogs had run on off him. 

He wiped the gun off and then threw it as hard as he could; it hit the water and slowly sank in the thick mucky water. The gloves went next and then he stopped. Once they were firmly out of sight he struggled back to his car in the full dark. 

Will drove a little further before he found a fast food restaurant and managed to stuff the bagged clothing into the dumpster behind it. 

With that he got back in his car and drove home. There was a chance they had all night to cement their alibi and clean up completely. Hannibal would probably not yet be missed. 

It was almost two hours later when he got back to the house. He grabbed the food off the porch and went back inside. After dropping it off in the kitchen he started looking for Matthew.

Matthew was nowhere to be seen and he felt fear as he dropped off the food in the kitchen and started to look through his house. He found Mathew on the floor of the bathroom. 

Will could smell the vomit, even flushed away the room smelled of it. Matthew was still nude and unwashed, sitting next to the toilet looking as if he was going to be sick again. 

“You need to shower. Would you mind if I helped you?”

He needed to snap Matthew out of his state; the omega was strong, strong enough to do what was needed. Will just hoped Matthew could hold it together to finish what he had started. 

The omega looked at him, but he seemed to be seeing past him. 

Will reached down and felt that his skin was slightly chilled. He hooked his hand under Matthew’s arm and helped him stand.

He turned the water on and Matthew stepped in. While Matthew started showering Will cleaned the bathroom until the scent of his vomit was gone. 

They needed the place to look normal in case Jack decided to drop by. 

“I’m going to come in okay?”

Matthew gave a small nod, the first sign that he could hear what Will was saying. He stripped himself, and climbed in behind Matthew. He started washing him down, putting shampoo on his hands and then pulling Matthew out of the water enough to wash down his hair. 

Once his hair was clean he started scrubbing Matthew down. He wanted to make sure all scent was gone and start again. The fear that hung on him needed to go. 

As Will kept rubbing him down until the omega started to respond. The skin contact was good for an omega, if he kept at it he might be able to get through to him. 

Will kept washing him well past when he was done, hearing small omega whines in the back of Matthew’s throat. 

The omega side of Matthew was reacting to the alpha, Will was reacting himself, but he ignored it. 

He turned Will around in the shower and slipped his arms around him to pull him close. Matthew responded in kind, clinging to Will. He could feel him trembling, but it started to stop as he held him. It was only when the water got cold that he got Matthew to step out. 

Will wrapped him in a towel and knew they had to start talking. 

“We need to start getting our story straight.”

Matthew was slow to respond, as if he wasn’t fully there yet. So Will dried him while he waited. 

“We should have sex.”

The words stunned him for a moment, but he managed to pull himself together enough to talk. 

“What?”

“I told Theresa I was going on a date. If nothing happens they’ll be able to smell that.”

It made sense, Will was already planning on a date being their excuse, that way it would make sense that Matthew stayed the night. He just hadn’t wanted to bring up the next step. 

“Alright we can get to that in a bit; I want you to eat first.”

He helped Matthew finish toweling down and then he grabbed his own robe and slipped it on the omega. When he toweled himself off he led Matthew to the kitchen. 

Once he had him seated he grabbed a pair of sweatpants for himself and picked out an outfit for Matthew. He needed the omega in clothing so that it wouldn’t seem strange that he didn’t have any. 

They were close enough in size that Matthew would be able to fit his own, and it would look natural enough. 

“Here put this on, I’ll warm up some takeout for you.”

Will had already opened up the takeout before Matthew responded, he was slow. 

“I’m not hungry.”

“You need to eat something, we have to be prepared for tomorrow.”

Matthew didn’t protest again, he let Will cook up the takeout for the two of them. He hadn’t eaten himself and at the smell he was ravenous. 

The omega dressed in a slow speed, but he managed to finish and sit before the food was cooked.

His mind was preoccupied with Matthew and what he had done. The omega was obviously struggling with it, but he had done what was needed. He had done it for their child. Will felt like it was his own fault, but if it came to it he would confess before he let Matthew get caught for it. Zack needed his father. 

He plated up for both of them and put one in front of Matthew. 

Will sat beside him, feeding him and touching him as he ate, helping his omega side calm down. At one point he thought he was going to be sick but he managed to keep it down. 

Matthew was starting to look more together. 

He let him stay in silence until they finished and only then taking Matthew hand. 

“Let’s go to bed.”

Matthew made the first change in expression, a mix between a wince and a smile.

“Aright.”


	13. Chapter 13

Matthew still felt lost when Will had brought him to the bed. It wasn’t that he was averse to being with Will, he wanted the alpha to love him. Matthew just didn’t want emotionless fucking. He felt sick about what he had done, and the forced intimacy wasn’t helping with his mixed up his emotion.

They had started slow, Will pulling him onto the bed and kissing him. The alpha obviously knew he was going to have to take charge, and he did just that. They started as a press of lips against his face and slowly turned into more. He knew why Will didn’t undress him first; he needed Matthew’s scent in his clothing. 

Matthew felt strange, he could tell Will was holding back, but the more touch there was the more he started to feel like he was waking up. There was an edge of panic and he knew if he gave into it he wouldn’t be able to come back, so he held back the scream that was building and only paid attention to the way Will was brushing his hands against him. 

Matthew had wanted Will so bad, not like this, but Matthew’s body didn’t care even if his mind did. When Matthew started to get hard Will undressed him, and then himself. 

Will scented him from head to toe, talked him through their story over and over again, getting him to repeat it. 

He was wet by the time Will finished, just from the touch and the intimate way Will scented him. 

There was a way alpha’s scented their family, a small rub against their necks, and then there was a way that they scented their mates. A slow rub on his inner thigh, a caress of fingers over his hips, this time when his stomach fluttered it was from excitement. 

When Will entered him he was ready, wet and needy. The fear was muted, and everything he had done before he had arrived at Will’s house seemed so far away. He loved the alpha and it felt right to be together again even with the sore spot of knowing that this was just an alibi to Will. 

Will prised him as he fucked into him, telling him he was so strong to take care of their problem. That he was such a good omega for taking care of their son. The alpha was treating him as if he was something delicate and about to break. 

Maybe he was, he thought he could do it again, but when he’d stood across from Hannibal his hands shaking he realised he didn’t have it in him. Only when the alpha had come at him had he been able to pull the trigger and then he just kept on pulling it. 

He had almost gotten sick there, but instead he held out. He took off the silencer and fitted them both into his deep jacket pockets. He couldn’t clean up, he couldn’t even look at the body past checking if he was still breathing, he was at first, but it didn’t last long. 

Matthew wasn’t the young omega who had defended himself the first time, he was a father. Having Zack had changed him, had made him softer. 

He walked until he could catch a bus and he changed a few times, not sure where to go. Anxious over what he was carrying with him. 

When he was getting close to Will’s house with over half a dozen bus transfers behind him he had ended up catching a cab for the last stretch. He had sat on Will’s porch but in his head he never left Hannibal’s. He saw the blood and the look of the body on the ground.

The only thing that was keeping the image out of his head now was the warm lips against his neck and the feeling of the alpha inside him. 

Will was marking him, nipping his neck and working up a bruise where their bondmark would have laid. His omega side craved it; it had been so very long since he had been with an alpha. So he stretched out his neck to let Will work the spot. 

Matthew had been trying to hold back his feeling for Will, but now he could let it out. Matthew got to touch the arms that he had wanted to feel around him, and feel the stretch of taking him inside him. It had been a while since he had been with anyone, Zack took a lot of his free time, and after a while Matthew had stopped trying to be anything other than a nurse and a father. 

“Are you feeling alright?”

Will asked against the curve of his neck, his breath warm. 

“Yes.”

“You should be proud of yourself. You did what even I couldn’t.”

He gasped as Will found the right spot inside him. It was at an awkward angle for Matthew to reach himself, but he was used to external orgasms. This was bringing back a deep warmth that he hadn’t felt in a while. 

It felt a lot better than the quick masturbation in the shower he normally managed to get out.

He groaned and nuzzled into the crook of Will’s neck. 

“You are such a good omega, taking care of your family.”

Will kept speaking, praising him. It pulled him out of the dull feeling he had. He knew it was a tool Will was using, attempting to keep his mind off of what had happened, but he would let himself fall for it. At least for the night. 

It wasn’t like the weekend they had spent together, when they had made Zack. This was awkward and rushed in comparison, but it was enough for Matthew.

His mind felt slow, always a step behind Will, but that didn’t stop him from pushing into the touch and encouraging the alpha to take what he needed. 

Matthew gave a little sigh, and he felt Will’s lips brushing against his own.

“Are you sure?”

Will checked with him even though he was moving inside him, and he knew he was being handled with kid gloves. The alpha only wanted to do what was necessary to finish. 

“Yes, please.”

At his words the alpha shifted his hips a little more, Will could get in a little deeper, but the ache of need in his chest was met with one between his legs. 

He had forgotten what it was like to be with an alpha, and how full he felt as Will slide home, filling him up. 

The alpha was avoiding his eyes, but he kept talking, telling him how good he was. The words between each gentle kiss kept him concentrated on the moment. 

At first Matthew only felt the fullness, and then it was more. The return of the sparks of pleasure and the warmth pooling in his stomach. 

It had been almost three months of knowing the alpha again and never being able to touch him. He wanted to say all the things that were trapped in his throat but he held back. 

He was pulled out of his thoughts as Will’s knot started swelling, getting to the point where pain overrode the pleasure. He wasn’t in the moment enough to be aroused enough to take a knot. It wasn’t that he didn’t enjoy it, but a knot was a lot to take, he normally had to be at the point of desperation to enjoy it properly.

Matthew gripped onto his shoulder, nails digging into soft skin. Will’s words were still rolling over him, praise telling him that he was perfect. It was both overwhelming and just what he needed to get away from what had happened. 

“Thank you for everything, for taking care of us.”

Will murmured into his ear, his swelling knot hurting as it pulled out. As Will forced himself inside against Matthew tensed around the knot, working it until Matthew felt his finish inside him. 

It was fast, and he didn’t have to guess to know it had been a while since Will had been with someone. 

“Shit sorry.” 

Will stayed between his legs, reaching between them to touch Matthew’s still hard cock, his hand started tugging it. It didn’t matter to Matthew that Will had already finished, the knot was pressing on the right spot and his hand was fairly skilled. 

It would have been better if he had done it on his own, but he care about Will and that made all the difference. It was Will’s rough hands around him, and his knot tight inside him; it was his scent that filled his lungs, and his mark that stung his neck. 

It didn’t take much for Will to bring him, but it felt a little lack luster. Quickly the alpha helped him move so that he was behind him, their knot tying them together.

“We’re going to take care of you.”

Matthew reached behind and grabbed the alpha’s arm, pulling it around his waist. The alpha tightened it to almost hug him. Maybe it was just his emotions getting the better of him or maybe he just needed something to cling to until he saw Zack again.

Will ran through their story again, but this time Matthew’s panic was muted. His omega side was lulled by the alpha and the knot inside him, and his other side seemed to be in auto drive, but even as he laid there he was wishing he was home. 

Matthew just wanted to hold his son and pretend that nothing had happened. 

At some point he had started crying, but Will gently rubbed his back, letting him get it out of his system. Emotional and physical exhaustion had finally beaten him, with Will’s weight on top of him he couldn’t fight against sleep any longer.


	14. Chapter 14

Will had woke with a jerk as he heard the sound of cars in his driveway. He hadn’t really wanted to wake the omega; he had already been up twice in the night. It had taken a while before he could get him back to sleep. They had shared a drink and Will had used every alpha influence he could to help calm him. 

So he had tried to wake him gently, moving on top of him, letting the weight of an alpha relax him. Then he had nuzzled Matthew’s neck until he started to move under him.

He felt strange as the omega squirmed, after what had happened between them the night before there was a lot of confusion in him. 

“Will.”

His name had came out in a sad little sigh, but Matthew’s eyes had widened as a car door slammed. 

“We don’t have long, remember the story, remember the plan.”

Matthew had given a sloppy nod and nuzzled against his neck. He was getting as much of Will’s scent as he could before the agents arrived. 

Will had known how it would look from the door, his body on top of the omega’s. It was why he stayed there until he heard a knock. 

Both of them were still nude, so he had held up a hand and moved to the edge of the bed, grabbing the sweatpants that were within reach. His outfit from the night before had already been washed and dried but it was also laid on the floor so he had grabbed the shirt and pulled it on. 

He had found the outfit he had picked for Matthew and returned it to him, waiting until they were both fully dressed before getting the door.

After that it had been a request that had brought them to Quantico, not an arrest. Will had driven his own car, but they had had an escort.

Will had put up with hours of questions before the agent had let him out. He stayed with the story they had made up. It was close to the truth; Will said he had met Matthew again when he was in the hospital. There he had found out about his son with Beverly’s help. Once he had been released their relationship had grown as they tried to do what was best for their son. That the night before was just another date towards that end. 

He was able to say he hadn’t murdered Hannibal with a clear mind, and he was sure Jack would believe him even if it took a while to come to it. 

Matthew had played a shy omega, kept his head dipped and stayed close to Will anytime they were able. Will was sure that they wouldn’t even seriously look at him. 

Will was glad when he saw he was right, Matthew was already sitting outside the room waiting for him. 

“I hope you weren’t waiting too long.” 

Will had to keep the pretense up; he reached out and pulled Matthew out of the chair. Matthew looked unsure what to do, but Will wrapped his arms around the omega and he picked up on it, returning it. 

“A while, but they brought me breakfast.”

Matthew didn’t let go and Will could smell more than sex on him, there was fear. 

“Let’s go home.”

The omega was shaky as he nodded, and they slowly parted, but Will kept his hand in Matthews. They started walking out, led by the agent who had interviewed him. 

Jack was at the door, and he looked wary. 

Will tightened his hand in Matthew’s letting him know he was there for him. 

Jack waited for the other agent to leave before he spoke. 

“You were right. Did they let you know we found Abigail?” 

“Alive?”

“Beverly found an entry to a basement in Hannibal’s pantry; she was hiding down there along with human remains.”

Will knew this put more suspicion on the young girl, but knowing she was alive was enough for now. 

“Can I see her?”

Jack looked serious and Will knew that he thought Will was the one who killed Hannibal still. 

“No.”

There was no arguing with him at the moment, even if he felt as if the world dropped out from under him in the best way possible, he had to take care of Matthew. He still looked white under his already pale complexion. 

Matthew was still close to him, it was for comfort, it would look like affection rather than nerves. 

“You never told me you had a son.”

At that Will wrenched his hand out of Matthew’s tight grip and slipped his arm around his shoulders. Matthew was doing a good job of looking small, wearing clothing his body was hidden and his eyes were wide. There was no hint of the dangerous person he could be.

“I didn’t know until recently, and then I just didn’t have the time.” 

There was an awkward pause, Jack finally knew he was telling the truth about Hannibal and yet Will was too emotionally tired to care. 

“I’ll see you later Jack.”

“Don’t leave the state.”

With that he got to leave, he was glad to get into his car. Even more glad that he fed his dogs before they left. 

He was able to drive in peace, Matthew sitting in the passenger’s seat and seeming utterly vacant. It was a lot like the night before. 

Will took Matthew to his apartment, but Matthew didn’t go to pick up Zack instead returning to his place. 

“Do you want me to pick up Zack?”

Matthew looked at him a moment and his lips pulled up on the side. A mockery of a smile. 

“Theresa won’t let him go with anyone but me, and I was hoping we could wash the scent off.”

Although Matthew didn’t mention the sex they both knew that was why. 

Matthew wasn’t doing well, but Will was feeling magical. Abigail was alive, Hannibal was gone forever and they hadn’t been held for more than a few hours. There was a huge weight that was lifted off his back. 

He stayed at the omega’s house, not yet wanting to leave him alone. He waited while he showered and then took one himself when Matthew left to get Zack. When he stepped out he could see Matthew set out sweatpants and a t-shirt for him. 

The shirt was a little tight but the pants fit well, he could already hear Zack talking in the other room, just a little too loud. 

Listening to the little omega made him smile and once he was straightened out he opened the door. 

The couch was pulled out into a bed, and Matthew was tucked under a blanket with Zack in his arms. He had put a movie on to keep his child still, and he knew Matthew needed it.

It would be important for Matthew to feel supported and loved right now; Will wasn’t going to leave him alone with the weight he was feeling. 

Matthew looked over at him when Will came in and Zack waved excitedly. 

“Hi Will.”

“Hey Zack, did you have a good night with Theresa?”

“We went to the park; there was a doggie just like yours.”

Will moved to sit behind Matthew, slipping an arm around his waist and nuzzling his neck. It was small affection, close to a peck on the cheek, but it would help. Zack gave a curious peek at them, and Will realised he probably hadn’t seen a lot of how an alpha would show affection. 

The omega rolled back against him and he heard the little sigh.

Zack went back to being enthralled in the movie, and Will shifted a little closer so he could try for an intimate conversation. 

“I think I should stay for a few days, would that be alright?”

He whispered the words in Matthew’s ear, his lips brushing top. Will had to admit he liked how the omega’s ears stuck out. 

“I would like that.”


	15. Chapter 15

Will had stayed for over a week, leaving once a day for a few hours to take care of his dogs. Matthew hadn’t been able to go to work, as soon as he started to leave alone panic filled him. He needed to be home, he felt like he could relax there. 

So at Will’s suggestion he had ended up quitting, believing Will when he said he would take care of them. 

It was nice to have someone else there to help with Zack and to keep him company. He really didn’t want to be alone with his thoughts, the nightmares were bad enough.

He kept seeing Hannibal every time he fell asleep. Sometimes the man would talk to him, and sometimes he would just see what had happened over and over again. 

Having Will was helping him stay together, at night when he woke up the alpha would comfort him, and during the day he would take Zack out when he could see that Matthew was burning out. It was so much harder to get through the day now. 

Seeing Will step up to the challenge and fatherhood was the one highlight though, and Zack really loved him. After almost two months the child was obviously attached to the alpha. When he wasn’t there sometimes Zack would comment he would want to show something he could did or drew to the alpha when he got back from feeding his dogs. 

One day they had even had Buster stay over. Zack had begged them to let Buster stay in his room and so over night the dog had slept in a kennel beside the bed. 

Seeing the way things were going he knew he wanted to tell Zack that Will was his father, even if their relationship wasn’t romantic it was important. When Will returned from visiting the dogs, and Zack was tucked in bed for a nap he waved him over. 

“Is everything okay?”

Matthew knew he was still in his pajamas at almost two pm, but he couldn’t get his shit together enough to dress lately, not unless Zack wanted to go outside.

“Yeah, I just think we should talk.”

He could see Will’s face, he could see his nerves over what they might need to talk about. 

“Are things alright?”

“It’s nothing to worry about, come sit.”

The couch was still pulled into a bed, he hadn’t put it away in days. The few times it had been folded up Will had been the one to do it. 

Will took his place beside him, and Matthew leaning into his side. He couldn’t resist himself, every comfort he could get from the alpha he wanted to take. 

“I think we should tell him about you, about us, but first I need to know about what your intentions are.”

Will relaxed a little and slipped an arm around the omega’s waist. It felt good to have the steady feeling of the alpha beside him. Even with the angle he could see Will was beaming at the thought of letting Zack know.

“I really want to be a family, I want to be here while Zack grows up. I know both of us are unemployed right now, but when your lease ends you could move in to my house. It’s not big, but I could fix up the upstairs for you and Zack.”

The words were soothing, as long as the alpha wanted to be with them they could make it though. 

“My lease is almost up, two months, but I am just not sure I want to live in Baltimore anymore.”

Everywhere he went he remembered what happened. He had murdered two men here, he didn’t want to ever have to think about it again. 

Will stilled, but he didn’t pull back. 

“Do you not want me around anymore?”

“No. I want you around, but I need to know if that is something that will get in the way.”

Will was quiet for a while, his hand rubbing up and down on the omega’s side, Matthew was glad he was thinking it over rather than promising something without putting real thought into it. 

“I don’t have a job, all the people who I counted as friends couldn’t even take the time to look into Hannibal when I begged them to. I don’t really have anything here that I feel I couldn’t leave behind.”

The words were like a balm on Matthew’s strained nerves. 

“So if I felt the need when my lease was up, you would want to stay in Zack’s life.”

Will nodded. 

“To be honest I think it would be better if we went before your lease was up, just paid it off and left. Neither of us have a job right now, if we find one we would only have to leave in another few months.”

It felt so overwhelming, like the world was too much. He wasn’t ready to start looking for a new place, and together he had no clue what their finances might look like. Matthew just wanted Will to take care of it for him. 

“So then you plan on staying with us.”

“I do.”

Matthew smiled at that, putting his hand on Will’s thigh. He had been avoiding thinking about how it had felt to be with him again, but as he touched the alpha it was brought back. It wasn’t the fondest memory, he truly cared about Will and he hadn’t wanted him like that. Thinking about something other than what had happened between Hannibal and him was helping.

He tightened his grip to on his thigh and leaned in a little closer. 

“He really likes you, and I think it would be good for him to know who you are, but I don’t want to tell him unless you are sure.”

“I’m really sure.”

“You can’t just leave again once we tell him.”

“I know, and I’m sure about this.”

Matthew knew that Will didn’t love him, but he liked him, and he could see that Will loved Zack. That was what was really important. 

They sat like that for a while, and Matthew felt like he could relax. 

“Have you told him about me before?”

“He has asked before. Why he only has one parent when the twins have two. I just told him that his father couldn’t be around, but that I loved him and would be here. He didn’t really ask much more.”

Zack had moved on by the time he finished explaining, he had known it wouldn’t always be that easy. He got a few children’s books about single parents and had started adding them into the ones he normally read at night. 

Matthew had known when preschool started it was going to get a little more complicated, but with Will coming into his life that might not be such a problem. It was still early, but if they were going to move in together at some point he wanted Zack to know beforehand.


	16. Chapter 16

Matthew had been more together lately, but Will could see he was on the edge, they had had to go back to the FBI for a few more questions and Matthew had been a mess after. It had taken almost all night to get him calm again, but Will knew it was a good sign, when he saw Jack he could read him well enough to know the heat wasn’t on them.

They still hadn’t told Zack that he was his father, but things were going well. Spending everyday with his son was one of the brightest of his life. He wanted to make it permanent, he wanted a place where the three of them could be together. 

The omega really needed him, he wasn’t dealing with Hannibal’s death well and Will wanted to be there for him. For both of them. 

If someday Matthew found a mate he could live with that, he was pretty such the omega would let him see Zack any time he wanted. So for now he wanted to steal every second he could. 

Zack was a funny kid, getting a little smirk when he was teasing. It was still fairly basic, but Will loved the way that his attitude was coming through. He reminded him a lot of Matthew, the easy way he smiled. Even when he broke something or spilled something Matthew was never annoyed. He just got Zack to help clean up, and would explain that it was okay to make mistakes if he helped make it better. 

He wanted to be a part of their world. 

Will had started looking for a new job and had ended up finding a few in Florida. He still remembered how they talked about it when they had made Zack, maybe now would be a good time to make that dream come true. 

He had a university that was interested in him, since he had worked with the FBI they wanted him for their criminology department. Will only had to let them know if he was taking their offer. Since it was the end of the summer he wouldn’t be able to teach in the fall semester, but he could use that time to help Zack and Matthew get acclimated with the new place. 

Will held off telling Matthew right away, the omega couldn’t seem to deal with thinking about big changes lately, but Will was out of time. He needed to let them know. 

Since Zack was used to going to Theresa’s on weekdays, Matthew still had him go for half days, returning around lunch so he could have his nap at home. He had to pay her anyway, and if Will was honest he felt like Matthew needed the rest until he was back to his normal self.

It wasn’t like he was blind to the depression that Matthew had slipped into, but the omega was doing better, a little bit at a time. Will just didn’t know how he could help more than he was, so he stayed close and was happy to spend time with his son outside when Matthew seemed like he needed to be alone.

Matthew still had moments where he seemed despondent, but they were shorter and he was starting to come back from them on his own. 

Will had struggled when he had shot Hobbs, and yet he still felt like he didn’t know how to help the omega.

Even though it was almost time to pick up Zack Matthew was still in bed, the blankets pulled around him in a nest. He wondered if he would be picking up their son alone again today.

Will had to admit it was as cute as it was worrying, his messy hair standing up. 

“Matthew?”

“Yes?”

He moved to join him on the bed, tugging some of the blankets away from him. Matthew smiled and jerked them back, the same mischievous look on his face that Zack got. It was moments like this that he remembered why he spent the weekend with Matthew. 

Will let him keep the blankets, instead deciding to jump in. 

“I’ve had a job offer, it’s in Florida. I think it would be a good fit for me. I want to know what you think about it.”

“Oh.”

Matthew didn’t speak, his tongue darting out to lick over his lips. He seemed unsure of what he should say so Will spoke, helping him. 

“If you think I should take it I would like it if you and Zack came with me. We could rent a house together until my place here sells. Then we can find somewhere more permanent.”

Matthew looked down, and gave a slight shrug. 

“I would say take it, but I would like to talk to Zack first.”

Will knew that that would be his first worry, but he understood. Even though he wasn’t yet in preschool it was still a lot to uproot him. 

“If I take it I won’t be starting until after fall semester. I would like it if you waited to find work until after then as well so we could spend more time exploring the area with Zack.”

He could see Matthew relax a little. It didn’t really matter that much, but he felt like it might be better for Matthew to take more time off before being forced back into public. Finding a new job right now probably seemed like too much to handle. It was the least he could do to help out after what Matthew had done for him. 

“Alright. I would like that.”

“Why don’t you get Zack and we can talk to him together.”

While Will loved picking up his son, it always came with a tight hug, it would force Matthew to get dressed.

Matthew gave a short nod and let the blankets go, getting out of bed and walking to the closet. He didn’t bother hide himself as he changed, stripping out of his pajamas in front of it and then starting to get dressed. Even as he pulled on the black briefs Will was looking at him. 

His back had more tattoos than when they had been together, but not that many. It was more the muscle that Will appreciated, Matthew had always taken care of himself. The way his bottom rounded to the way his back shifted as he pulled his shirt on kept Will distracted. 

When they had spent the night together for their alibi he had felt guilty, as if he shouldn’t be enjoying the feeling of being inside him. This was someone who had raised his son and had gotten rid of the danger in his life. He knew Matthew really loved him and even though he didn’t share the same heat to his feelings Will had pressed Matthew under his weight and moved inside him. 

It had been different when their sex was just a far away memory, but now it was hot in his mind, only a few weeks keeping it from being fresh. It didn’t help that Will slept next to him in his pull-out bed. Matthew clinging to him in his sleep like he hadn’t before Hannibal’s death. 

The nightmares still woke him and Will would have to help calm him. 

Will had to look away as Matthew pulled on a pair on jeans, not wanting to be caught peeking. 

“I’ll be back in a few minutes.” 

Matthew walked past the bed and leaned down, pressing a small kiss against his forehead. 

“Thank you for being here, I know it hadn’t always been that easy.”

He reached up and gently touched the omega’s cheek. 

“Don’t feel like you are a burden, I’m getting something out of this too.”

Matthew managed a smile and then he was gone. 

Will thought about folding up the bed, but it might be nice to have the three of them curled up when they talked about moving. Instead he tidied up, making the bed and making it look tidy. 

It only took a few minutes for Matthew and when he returned he looked at the two of them. His son was a mop of curls with big blue eyes, and even though he could see himself in his features, his expression was one that echoed his dad. A little half smile that pulled up more on one side than the other. 

Although he knew parents sometimes got bored or frustrated with their children he had still yet to meet that point. The little omega was amazing to him, just watching how he learned, and played and even listening to him chatter almost constantly. Will had missed out on so much that he felt like he wanted to steal every one he was offered now.

“Did you have fun today?”

At his question the smile was turned on him and the little body ran across the floor. Will sat at the edge of the bed and instead of joining him Zack put his hands on his knees and started to tell him about the cat they had seen in the park. Will was adjusting to hearing about every animal that Zack came across in his day. 

Matthew stayed back at first and then came down to join Will, sitting close enough that his thigh pressed against his own. 

He waited for Zack to finish talking before he broke in. 

“How have you felt about Will staying with us lately?” 

He beamed at Will at the questions, and Will could feel a fullness in his cheat. Having his son’s happy face turned on him still made him feel fantastic. 

“I like it a lot.”

“Would you like to stay with Will for longer?”

Zack’s eyes got even wider.

“And the doggies?”

“And some of the doggies.”

The squealed yes was clear. 

“This place is too small for us and the dogs, so we will have to move okay?”

Zack gave a sloppy nod and Will had an answer for the university. 

“Can Buster stay with me?”

Will cut in, putting his hand on Matthew’s thigh.

“No buddy, he’s got to stay with the other dogs, but we can take him for walks every morning.”

He could see by Zack’s expression that the conversation wasn’t going to stop at that, but he didn’t mind. He could listen to Zack talk all day.


	17. Chapter 17

Packing up had seemed like too much, but they didn’t have that much, or at least he didn’t. Zack on the other hand had his medication that he needed, he had toys he couldn’t be without, and bags of clothing for the season. He had managed to fit those in the car for easy access.

The rest he had put in the small trailer that Will had rented. It was strange that his life could fit into it. After that they had driven together. They took three days for the drive so that Zack and the dogs had lots of time to get out of the car and explore. 

In the end Will had only kept two, Winston and Buster were the only two he felt safe with around his son. The rest he had found homes for with people he trusted to care for them. 

He had let Will find the place for them to stay, when he had picked out a few Matthew had had the finial say. They would be renting a furnished two bedroom house with a nice yard for six month, in that time they would be able to get to know the area and find something a little more permanent. 

He knew that Will had told one of the FBI agents where they moving too, but with that Matthew was just glad to leave everything behind. 

They had gotten away, and all it took was a part of him. 

The three days of travel weren’t as bad as he expected, Will had picked out nice motels that allowed dogs. They got to swim in the pool every morning and night which appeased Zack, and Will had found stops all along the drive hey got to stretch their legs and walk the dogs. Matthew was impressed with how well Will was taking to parenting. 

Matthew had struggled at first himself, he had never planned on having children. Even though he had never regretted him, in the beginning there was a few days he had locked himself in the bathroom to have a small breakdown while his baby napped on the bed. 

It had taken months for him to feel like he really had a handle on it, but now Zack had become such a part of his life that he missed his son after even one night apart. 

The trip was long for all of them, when they arrived Will shut the gate and let the dogs out to run while Matthew prepared the room that would be Zack’s. He filled it with the needed toys, made the bed and put away some of his clothing. Other than that he just helped him to bed. Letting the little guy rest after three long days. 

The excitement had been a lot for him, but he really had noticed the difference in Zack. Having Will around was really good, and maybe part of it was that Matthew was spending more time at home, but he had never seen him so happy. 

Matthew understood the feeling, Will seemed to fit into their life like a missing piece. While Matthew still didn’t fully feel like himself having Will around helped. The scent of the alpha, the touch, and just the weight when he slept. 

If he hadn’t had Will he wasn’t sure he would have been able to hold it together so well. The alpha took the pressure off him when he needed it. 

After Zack was asleep he started putting together his and Will’s room. His stomach felt warm as he thought about sharing a bed for the next six months. Having the feeling of his body pressed against his own, and the scent covering him every morning. 

He knew Will blamed himself for what happened with Hannibal and so the alpha was keeping him close. It did more to Matthew than he wanted to admit. Having Will around was everything he had ever wanted. Sharing a bed with was going to need to stop at some point, but for now he was going to take what he needed for a little longer. 

He let out a little groan as he thought about it. 

“Everything okay?”

Matthew swore and whipped around. 

He hadn’t heard him and it made his heart pound in his chest. 

“Hey, it’s just me.”

Will reached out and grabbed both his arms, pulling him closer. 

“Just startled me.” 

“The dogs are outside, the door is locked, and I’m here. You are safe”

He let himself be tugged against Will’s chest, his hands rubbing over his back. 

“I want you to know Matthew, if you don’t want to go back to work you really don’t have to. I will have a good salary, and Zack won’t be in school for another year. It might be good if you took that time to feel more like yourself.”

Will reassured him. Every time Will brought up him finding a job he felt like a burden, but at the same time the thought of finding a job felt like too much.

Will’s hand was rubbing circles on his back and he wondered if the alpha realised how much he treated him as if he was a mate. 

“That might be nice.”

He mumbled into Will’s neck, giving into the smell and feeling. It reminded him of lying in the sun, feeling warm all the way down to his bones. 

Will was managing to be everything he needed, and he didn’t want to let go. He wanted instead to feel his lips against his own. There was the familiar ache of wanting but not having as he clung to the man. 

“Good, I was hoping you would say that.”

Will murmured into his hair. 

Matthew stayed in his arms, leaning against Will, letting himself be touched. He didn’t know how long they stayed there, but he didn’t move until Will let go. 

They looked at each other for a moment so close that he could have kissed Will with just the tilt of his head.

“Why don’t we just bring the boxes from the car and unpack? We can leave the trailer for another day and then we can also have an early night.”

He could feel Will’s breath against his lips, and he managed a weak nod. 

Matthew hardly kept from jerking away in surprise as the distance closed and he felt Will’s gentle kiss. It was just the brush of lips against his own, but it struck him all the way down to his crotch. 

Will pulled away before it went further, but he had made the first move and Matthew was feeling even more confused than before. 

“You smell a little like me.”

Matthew closed his eyes for a second. 

“It’s from Zack.” 

The alpha cleared his throat and backed up to the doorway.

“I’ll bring the boxes if you unpack?”

Matthew took a moment to be able to speak. 

“Yeah, please.”


	18. Chapter 18

Will knew it was a mistake from the moment their lips had touched, but at the time it was hard to think of anything other than the shape of Matthew’s top lip. The omega smelled of want and Will had let himself get lost in it. 

If they hadn’t had a son he would have been willing to give into it, to take it as far as his body wanted, but it wasn’t that easy. Him and Matthew needed to stay good friends; they didn’t need to complicate things more with their son involved. 

After Matthew hadn’t said anything about it. He had given Will those longing looks each time Will brought him something to unpack. 

It left Will feeling jittery when they finished, and he knew they had to talk about it. 

Instead he had suggested a drink before bed. The omega had been surprised, they both knew he didn’t really drink, but he had agreed. 

They had sat on the couch in the living room and shared a mickey of whiskey. They hadn’t even bothered with cups. Those were still in the trailer.

It wasn’t enough to make either of them drunk, but it did loosen him up. The worries felt further away with a warm omega next to him and the warmth in his veins.

“There anything left?”

There were only a few dregs, but he passed the bottle over, watching the omega wrap his lips around the bottle. Matthew met his eyes and it felt sexual as the omega swallowed down the last few mouthfuls. 

He made a face after and handed the bottle back. 

“How can you drink that stuff?”

“The same way you just did.”

He teased, giving Matthew an elbow. Matthew’s laugh was infectious as he leaned against him. His head lolling on Will’s shoulder, his entire neck exposed. It was thick from muscle, but bare and unmarked. There wasn’t even a hint of a bruise. 

Will shifted to touch it with his mouth, just to feel what it would feel like. He remembered this from a few weeks ago when he bruised it, and he sucked on it softly, pulling a groan from the omega. It wasn’t that he didn’t know it was a bad idea, it was just at the moment the feel of soft skin against his teeth outweighed the bad. 

When he pulled back he could see Matthew’s eyes were wide, but his neck was still offered up, a few marks already showing. 

The smell of arousal was obvious on the omega; Matthew wanted this to lead somewhere. 

“I’m sorry.” 

Will’s voice shook as he pulled back.

“I don’t mind.”

Matthew sat up and cleared his throat.

“I know that this isn’t emotional for you, but I wouldn’t mind fooling around. It’s been a while and we both have needs.”

There was a pause before Matthew continued.

“Well other than that night.”

Will was sure it was a bad idea, but as he looked at the handsome omega looking needy and warm he couldn’t think of the reasons as to why it was a bad idea. 

“Just tonight though, we have to keep it together for Zack.”

Matthew said as he stood up, he didn’t have to look behind him to know that Will was following. 

“Of course.”

Will felt heat in his veins that had nothing to do with the alcohol as he followed Matthew to their bedroom. He could see Matthew peek in on their son to make sure he was sleeping before slipping in their room. 

Matthew started undressing the second he got in the door, with his back to Will. Will watched him pulling his shirt and pushing both his underwear and pants. That was when he locked the door. 

There wasn’t a lack of his own arousal; it wasn’t like Matthew wasn’t attractive. Seeing him nude and smelling so good only encouraged those feelings. 

He started unbuttoning his shirt, and Matthew came to help him, their fingers touching as Matthew took over and pushed it open. 

While Matthew’s hands were busy Will took the chance to kiss him, letting his tongue lick the bottom lip. Matthew opened his mouth with no complaint, letting Will explore his mouth. The alcohol taste was strong on his tongue, but it wasn’t overpowering the taste of the omega. 

There were hormones that mixed when they kissed and he could feel himself yearning for more. 

He wanted to be deep inside the omega again, feeling their body fluids mixing again. 

Matthew’s hands got his shirt fully undone, pushing it off onto the ground and his hands straying down to his zipper. 

Will wanted to encourage him, so he slipped his arms around Matthew, running down until they sat at the top of his ass. 

His mouth was working against Matthew’s, his tongue rolling against his own. He could hear small omega noises in the back of Matthew’s throat as he sucked on his tongue. 

Then the hands opened his zipper and he felt them run over his hip as they were pushed down with his underwear. He was only half hard, but with Matthew pressing himself against him he knew the omega would feel it. 

Matthew reached between them and started slowly tugging his cock until it was fully erect in his hand. He gave a few more strokes before moving down to touch his balls. Matthew started to roll them in his hand, careful not to hurt him. 

The kiss broke slowly, and Matthew gave him a look before moving to the bed. Letting Will get a good look at his hind end as he crawled onto the bed. 

“Stay like that.”

Matthew froze on all fours, and he could see the excitement humming in his body. The omega thought he was going to mount him right there, and part of him was tempted, but the rest wanted to taste the slick that he could see. 

He moved onto the bed behind him and ran his hands over the smooth skin of his ass, it was round from working out and Will dipped his head down to lick over the hole and get the slick residing there. 

There was a noise from Matthew and the omega pushed back into his hands.

Will loved the sweet taste, but he wanted to tease Matthew, make him terrible wet before he fucked into him, so he started with little kisses around the hole and blowing gently on the area he licked. 

When he saw him leak a little more slick he finally pressed his lips to the hole again, cleaning him of the fluid before teasing his tongue against him. Making Matthew open up just a little bit before pulling back and blowing again. Just so that he could see the pucker tense. 

“Oh god.” 

He heard from the omega and there was another push of hips, greedy to have more. Will was happy to comply nipping the tight taint once to get a squirm before meeting his lips to Matthew’s entrance again. 

Will could get lost in the taste and the tight heat alone as he entered him with his tongue, working his tongue in him as if they were still kissing. The noises from the omega were his reward, but he knew it wouldn’t be enough for long. His tongue could hit the right spot on an omega, but he needed his fingers or his knot to properly work it hard enough for him to come. So instead he took his time teasing him until he felt more slick. 

Matthew was getting so wet just from the muscle working him on the inside; it was more than had happened the night of their alibi. They had both only done what was completely necessary. Matthew hadn’t been this wet even when Will had finished inside him. 

He could tell the omega was losing his inhibitions in pleasure, the way that he was getting louder and opening his legs to try and give him more access. He was almost begging to be fucked. 

Will wasn’t sure how they could act as if it didn’t happen in the morning, but his mind wasn’t the one thinking for him as he finally laid one last kiss against the pink pucker and moved to actually mount him. 

He was achingly hard from feeling Matthew, and he couldn’t wait to be inside him. Will could feel a sight tremble in the omega as he pushed into him, his head opening him open as Matthew took it inside his body. 

“Will, yes.”

Matthew’s voice was breathy as he slowly worked his way in, slowly filling him. As always he could feel the omega’s body having to make room to take him in and he felt Matthew wiggle a little. Will knew it probably hurt a little and he tried to make it slow. Dragging his cock out a few times and then pushing himself in again, his cock quickly coated in the slick so that it slid in more easily. 

“This too much?”

He asked, watching the omega push back and take him almost all the way to his base, his hole tight around the part that would soon grow to be a knot. 

“It’s good.”

He could hear just how much the omega meant it, and he wondered how long it had been for him other than that one night. Will wanted the connection to take away from his loneliness, but he wasn’t fully sure why Matthew wanted it. 

It didn’t really matter to him though; all he could think about was how tight the omega was around him and the warmth of his body as he entered him. 

He didn’t feel alone as he finally pushed in to the hilt, finally sitting fully inside him. Will made a noise and Matthew echoed it as they stilled for a few breathes. It was intense and he took a few seconds to try and hold himself together. 

Will’s alpha side wanted nothing more than to pin the omega down and rut him until his knot couldn’t pull out anymore and he was filling him up, but Will wanted more. He wanted to see the looks on Matthew’s face as he brought him. He wanted to see every feeling that he was giving to him. It was a type of control he could still have. 

He pulled out in one smooth movement, and Matthew turned to look back at him, his cheek flushed. 

“I want to watch you, okay?”

Matthew rolled over and sat up, and Will had to bite his bottom lip to stop himself from reaching out and making the omega show him his hole again. 

“Can I be on top?”

Will nodded and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. He quickly lay beside the omega on his back, watching his muscles shift as Matthew rolled over and moved himself onto Will’s lap. His own cock was hard, and he moved up on his knees and reached behind himself. 

Will watched Matthew sit down on him, watched his eyes flutter closed as he took all of Will again, this time not pausing. Matthew’s thighs were working as he bounced himself in Will’s lap, fucking himself on Will’s cock until the alpha to get it together enough to put his hands on the omega’s hips so he could roll up into him each time they met, making his thrusts a little harder. 

He could read the pleasure on Matthew’s face as clearly as if he was feeling him it himself, and he was. The omega tensed around him each time he moved up, tightening around his cock. His whole body felt hot, as if his skin couldn’t contain him. 

“Matthew.”

He gasped his name, not sure what he was going to ask, all words were gone as Matthew started to move faster, really working him. 

Matthew didn’t seem to get tired, even as they both dissolved into moans, and the wet sounds they made each time Will’s skin hit Matthew’s.

He watched the reactions on the omega’s face, in his body and finally how his own hard cock bounced as he slammed himself down on Will, taking in the swelling base.

“Use your hand.”

Will knew what he wanted and he wrapped one hand around his cock, pumping it in time with each thrust. The omega seemed to have no shame; even if his skin was flushed he seemed confident with his whole body on show. 

The last time he had fucked an omega like this it had been the weekend they made Zack, and the alpha apart of his brain strayed there, wanting to claim the omega in a more permanent manner again. 

He watched Matthew’s orgasm cross his face, and the come that streaked from his cock. He could feel Matthew tensing around him over and over again as he came, and he couldn’t hold back. His own orgasm hit strong and he started to fill the omega, his cock pulsing as every bit of fluid was milked from him. 

A small wince crossed the satisfied look on Matthew’s face and Will knew it was from being just a little too full. Sleeping next to an omega that smelled a little bit like him from having his baby and not being able to mark his insides had a reaction on the alpha. 

It didn’t help that neither of them had really seen any action in a long time. There was nothing he could do now, his knot was holding his come and cock inside the omega. 

“Okay?”

He asked when he could find the words to express what he was thinking.

Matthew game a sloppy nod, sitting on him and panting. Now that they were finished the reality of the situation was starting to come back to him. 

Will took a few second to catch his breath before with Matthew’s help he shifted up the bed, until he could sit up with Matthew in his lap. 

He pulled the omega as close as he could to his chest. Running his hands over his back and tucking his face into Matthew’s neck to smell him. The alpha part of his mind told him that this was what his omega should smell like. 

Matthew did the same, and Will knew as the omega clung to him that they couldn’t do this again. 

He could already feel the complications as he pressed a kiss against the curve of Matthew’s neck that he had bruised earlier.


	19. Chapter 19

Things had been strange all morning, Matthew had known the night before was a mistake and Will had too, and yet both of them had ignored it for a few hours of pleasure and having someone to connect to. When he’d sat in Will’s lap feeling sore and full and almost boneless it only drove home how much he wanted for this to be more than one night. 

It just made things more confusing, made the thoughts close to the surface as they tried to pretend nothing happened. 

In the morning Matthew had snuck out of bed for a shower and then he got out Will was gone and so were the dogs. While the alpha took them out he did the laundry and scolded himself for the night before. Matthew knew better, and if Zack hadn’t been so worn out the little guy would have probably needed him. 

The guilt was hanging over him as he started trying to put together breakfast. They didn’t really have anything, but he found a box of pancake mix in the back of the car. It wasn’t ideal, but it would do for now. 

He checked the cooler and was glad to find the needed milk and eggs. 

After a bit of digging in the trailer he found the box labeled kitchen and found a pan and a flipper. It took a bit of effort but he found a bowl and was able to start mixing up the batter. 

By the time he had the pan warming up he heard soft footsteps and knew who it was. He smiled as turned to see his son in the puppy pajamas Will had bought him. He was looking up at Matthew blinking his big sleep eyes. 

“Morning baby, I’m making pancakes.”

There was a sleepy ‘okay’ and Zack came to stand by his leg, wrapping his arm around one. 

He reached down and messed up his curls further, getting comfort from the touch. 

Matthew tried not to tense when he heard the door, he had been the one to initiate it, and he wasn’t going to allow himself a reaction. Besides if Zack picked up on any tension between them he might not feel as comfortable around the alpha. 

The first pancake was coming off as Will walked into the room. He stayed by the door, obviously feeling the same way as Matthew. 

“Morning Will, would you mind finding something to put on breakfast? Maybe syrup or fruit?”

He suggested, keeping his voice friendly and light. He could see the relief on the alpha’s face as he nodded and disappeared. 

Having their first meeting of the morning out of the way he started to relax a little. 

Zack tugged at his pajama pants.

“Up.”

“You want to see?”

“I want to cuddle.”

Matthew’s face broke out in a smile, he felt great as he set down the flipper and picked Zack up, holding him on his hip with one arm. 

He managed to finish off the last of the pancakes like that, with still no sign of Will. 

Matthew brought them to the table and started to set it as much as he could still holding Zack. The snuggly way Zack acted in the morning was one of his favourite things and once everything was set he let Zack sit on his knee. 

“We don’t have anything to put on top.”

Matthew admitted as he grabbed a warm pancake. 

“Yes we do.”

Will’s voice broke in and a moment later the alpha entered the room holding a grocery bag. 

“I had to run to the corner store.”

He set out the syrup and took his seat in the closest chair to Matthew. 

With Zack’s help the bottle was opened and a generous amount was poured over the pancakes. Since the utensils were beyond finding yet they ate off the plate with their hands. Zack absolutely delighted to be able to make a sticky mess. 

Things were starting to feel more normal, Will even got a wet cloth and helped wipe down Zack’s hands and face at the end. 

He knew they should spend the morning unpacking but he didn’t feel like it. Instead he gave Will a meaningful look and said. 

“Do you think Buster could use a walk?”

Zack shone is gaze towards Will, his face lighting up in excitement. 

“I saw a park on the way to the store, if you want to we could walk Buster there.” 

“Yes! Can I walk Buster?”

“You can help.”

He wasn’t sure if it would be safe for him to walk the dog on his own, but he trusted Will to figure something out. 

“I’ll help you get changed and Will can get the dog.”

He said getting a good grip on Zack and picking him up. He wiggled and laughed but he managed to keep a hold of him. It made him laugh as well which only encouraged the wiggling. Matthew almost didn’t make it to the bedroom, dropping him on the bed and watching his son dissolve into laughter. 

“Are you going to give me trouble today?” 

He asked in a mock serious voice putting his hands on his hips. 

“No.”

Zack said with an expression and tone of voice that said he was, Matthew was beaming as he started to grab it at his pajama pants. 

“If you want to play with Buster you have to get changed.”

He dangled the dog as a way to get Zack to stop playing. It worked and his son started pulling his pajama shirt over his head. Matthew picked out an outfit and helped him at any point he needed, for the most part trying to let Zack do as much as he could. 

It took a while, but once they were finished Zack rushed out to the other room. Matthew followed after him. Zack got on his rain boots and reached for the door, letting Matthew open. 

Will had long since leashed Buster and Winston, Winston he had a good grip on but Buster had his leash made into a big loop. 

When Zack reached for it Will instead fitted it around his waist and made sure that Buster wouldn’t pull him over. With that he took the little hand in his own and with Winston on his other side they started walking. Matthew followed behind at first, smiling as he listened to them talking about the dogs. 

Zack was thrilled that he had his own, or at least one he considered his own. 

Only when Zack reached for him did he take his other hand. 

He peeked over at Will, and all he saw was family. They made a perfect picture, the three of them. Matthew wished the night before was more than it was. He wanted it to be more than a fling, and he wanted Will more than just once. 

At points he felt like Will felt the same way. How he had held him so close after, or how the second time they had sex Will kept touching him all over, pressing kisses all over his face. That just made it harder. 

When they had fallen asleep they had been knotted together with Will holding onto him. 

Matthew kept quiet and let the two of them talk the whole way to the park. There the dogs had to stay on leashes, but they just seemed excited to smell everything. Zack on the other hand was thrilled at the sight of a small playground. Matthew helped him out of the leash and held Buster in his place as he rushed climb up the brightly covered set.

He found a bench nearby, sitting and watching, he didn’t have it in himself to play at the moment and Zack was already talking to another child.

Will joined him, sitting beside him.

“We need to figure things out.”

Matthew gave a sigh, and resisted the temptation to lean onto Will. The alpha has been acting as his mate for a long time; he was starting to depend on him. Although the move helped take the stress off his mind, it didn’t clear it, he still wanted to curl under his arm and ignore real life. 

“I know.”

“We need to do what is best for Zack; I’m just not sure what that is.”

Matthew had to agree, but they needed boundaries. The night before had proved it. All morning he had been thinking about Will’s touch and each time his body ached he was reminded of what happened. Matthew couldn’t live with always wanting, it was draining. 

“Yes.”

He watched his son climbing up to the slide, and smiled as he screamed all the way down. 

“I think either we need to give this a try or step back a little.”

“Give it a try?”

Matthew didn’t want to let himself hope, but he wanted more. 

“Whatever happened last night.”

Matthew understood what his vague comment meant; there was an attraction between them even if he knew Will didn’t love him. He tried not to be too excited or let himself hope but his heart was beating harder in his chest. 

If Will really gave him a chance he might be able to build on the arousal Will felt, turn it into something real. The thought of Zack having his father around, in the same house, was something he really wanted. It could also fall apart, but with the way things were going they may be heading in that direction anyway. 

“Alright.”

Matthew reached over and laid his hand on the alpha’s thigh, letting himself lean on him a little. 

Will put his hand over Matthew’s, giving it a little squeeze.

“Tonight then.”

It was a promise to talk, to figure something out so that the awkwardness could leave again. Matthew only hoped that Will wanted the same thing as him.


	20. Chapter 20

They hadn’t talked the night before, Zack had skipped his nap in his excitement of being at a new place and then had moved into a full melt down at around nine, well past his bedtime. When Matthew got him calm, changed, his teeth brushed, and in bed it was time for him to sleep as well. 

Even though it was one of the most stressful nights he had spent with the two Will was starting to feel like a real parent. When Zack has tearfully told Matthew that he wanted Will to read his bedtime story and not Matthew, he had never felt better. 

Will had stayed up a little longer to have a drink and when he got to their room Matthew was already asleep. 

Now as he lay in bed with the omega pressed up against his side, his scent filling his nose, he couldn’t help but be fond of him. He was still a muted expression of himself, still sleeping more and still getting far away looks, but the more time Will spent with him the more he remembered why he had given Matthew his number all those years ago. It hadn’t been the sex, it had been from his playful attitude.

The omega was funny and so very loving, when he saw Matthew with his son he saw how gentle he could be. It was a reminder that even though Will has shot Hobbs he had that in himself as well, just as Matthew did. With a death on his hands he could still be a good father. 

He’d missed his chance with Abigail, but he wasn’t going to miss Zack. 

His fondness was growing and his thought drifted to the other night. When he thought about how good it felt to be inside of Matthew it was hard to pull his mind back from it. The arousal tightened his stomach. After they had had sex Matthew had clung to him, showing just how upset he still was. It made Will want to be a better alpha, and his view of what he wanted to be to Matthew was changing. 

Will liked their time together, in a way he liked Matthew, but they needed boundaries even if they wanted to try dating, and they needed to know they wanted the same thing out of life. All Will wanted was to settle down and live a calm life. 

He had his hand over the omega’s bare back, rubbing it gently until he started stirring. 

“Morning Matthew.”

One eye opened and Matthew scrunched up his nose. He closed it again and pulled the blankets over his head. 

“It’s morning when Zack wakes up.”

He heard mumbled from under the blankets and Will had to laugh. 

“We need to talk, and you know we can’t do that when Zack is up.”

There was a groan and an answering ‘fine’ but the blankets stayed in place. 

“First I want to know where do you see your life going?”

The form under the blankets shrugged, and he could hear his voice was a little sheepish.

“To be honest I haven’t thought about it much, since Zack was born we’ve been living pretty hand to mouth. I never thought past getting enough hours at work and making sure I had enough put away for when Zack started school.”

Will wished he had been a part of their family sooner, he could have helped out more, but wishes wouldn’t get them anywhere and he needed to know if their futures looked the same. 

“I would like to stay someplace like this, a little out of the way, and someday I think I would like the chance to have a few more children. Being around Zack makes me want a house full of them.”

The bump under the blankets stopped moving. The blankets tugged down a little, and Matthew peeked out the top. It was too serious a conversation to hold without looking at each other. 

“I like the idea of staying someplace like this, it would be nice for Zack to have a yard. It’s only been two days and it’s obviously good for him. About the children, I need a little time.”

“I could live without, but if we stay together I’d like you to think about it.”

“I can do that.”

He could hear the waver in Matthew’s voice, Will knew it was a lot to ask Matthew was stressed, but if they were going to try dating he needed to know what Matthew wanted.

“If you think that might fit with the two of you, we can try courting, with boundaries of course.”

“We’re already sharing a bed.”

Matthew joked, hope plain on his face. He was dealing with the seriousness of the conversation with humour. It was part of why Will had been so apprehensive, because he knew how badly Matthew wanted it, and he didn’t want to ruin what they already had. He also didn’t want Matthew to agree to something he didn’t really want just because he wanted to be with Will.

“Which is why it’s important to have boundaries.”

Will replied and gave the blankets a good tug to pull them down around his waist.

“Like waiting before we- ”

Matthew raised an eyebrow to get his point across before continuing.

“Again?”

“Yes.”

“Alright.” 

Now uncovered Matthew rolled over so that he could rest his head against Will’s chest. The movement was tentative and when he noticed that Will seemed okay with it he relaxed.

“We can take a few months to court and if it goes well then we can bond the next time.”

Will ran his fingers through Matthew’s hair and he could see his eyes widen. He could tell the omega was holding back a smile, bonding would be a big step, but it would only be if things went well. 

“I would like that.”

“Then we’re going to try this.” 

He messed up the short hair, feeling the omega push into it.

“Can we tell Zack who I am today? if we are going to start courting I want him to know.”

Will knew it was a lot for Matthew all in one day, but he couldn’t wait until Matthew was more himself, and for him to be able to handle a little extra stress. He wanted Zack to know who he was when he left his scent on Matthew, it would be good for him to see how an alpha was affectionate, so he could see what was appropriate. 

Matthew let out a sigh but he agreed. 

“I know, I know. Just with the move I wasn’t sure. We can tell him at breakfast. The less of a big deal we make out of it the better he will take it.”

Will could see that it wasn’t just a lot of Zack, it was a lot for Matthew. He had been a single father for so long it was hard to let someone else in, and let someone else help. Finally telling Zack would be the last straw, he would be fully allowing Will into their life. 

He hadn’t allowed himself to show interest in Matthew, but with their new agreement he knew it would be a good time to start. 

Will pushed Matthew off him and rolled him onto his back. At the omega’s surprised look he started nuzzling his neck, rubbing his own scent on him. 

“Oh.”

The surprised but please sound from Matthew made him smile as he continued, keeping it to spots that would be considered chaste. He could feel Matthew relaxing under him, and he thought about the other night again and how it felt to have the omega. It was hard to push the thoughts away while he was scenting, when he finished he pulled back and was glad to see Matthew looking more like himself. 

It was biological that the scent out make him feel better, and he wondered if he should have started sooner.


	21. Chapter 21

Will had taken them out to breakfast due to the lack of food in the house and they had decided to tell him once they got home. It had started easier than he had expected. They both sat in the living room and he wrangled the child into his lap. 

He started by talking about Theresa and her mate, and if he remember how the old babysitter had had a mate too. That Matthew had said before that his other daddy was far away, but that he would always be here. 

Zack seemed curious about the conversation but that didn’t stop Matthew’s back from prickling with sweat. 

He felt Will’s steady hand on his shoulder and he knew he could push through it. The words tumbled out and in his anxiety he hoped it was clear enough.

“Will is that dad, the one who was far away, but he’s back now and he’s going to stay back. We wanted to make sure that we still worked as a family before we told you. Do you understand that?”

“But you’re my daddy.”

Zack said with a little half smile, even though Matthew felt like he was going to pass out from the stress Zack was teasing him. His son didn’t seem to think it was the big deal he did. 

“Both of us are your daddy.”

Zack shook his head and let out a giggle.

“No you’re my daddy.”

When Matthew managed to crack a smile, Zack laughed again wiggling in his lap. 

He wrapped both arms around his son and he held on tight, pressing kisses into the curls. 

“We’re both your parents baby.”

“Can I still call Will, Will?”

“You can call me whatever you want.”

He felt Will’s hand slide over his back and then the alpha was hugging the two of them. He could smell that Will was emotional, his scent was stronger. They really felt like a family, and he could feel that he’d let something go. Zack knowing was the last step. 

Finally the hug was over, and he let Zack slip out of his lap. Matthew wanted to live in the memory of it though. 

“Can I play with Buster?”

It was now a morning request, normally once before breakfast and then as many times as it took after for Matthew to say yes. It felt like a good thing though, Zack was a gentle child and was very careful with the dog only giving him open handed pats, and Buster seemed to love the attention. 

Buster was small enough that he couldn’t really hurt Zack by accident, unlike Winston who had already knocked the child over a good few times in his excitement, thankfully with no damage other than scuffed hands. 

They never let them play alone yet; they felt it was best that they kept an eye on them at least for now.

“Alright, if Will wants to watch you I can take Winston for a walk.”

Will gave him a little nod, and he could see that his eyes were a little wet. It had meant a lot to him for Zack to know, and it was almost painless. 

Letting them get some time alone was important, and for once he actually felt like getting dressed and going for a run. It had been weeks since he had felt this good.

“Can we talk first?”

Will asked as he started for the bedroom to change. Matthew turned around.

“You sure are feeling talkative today.”

Matthew managed to tease, Zack was already headed to the door and they both followed. Will let Buster out of the kennel and came back to the door to watch over them. 

“We have a lot of unpacking to do, and as much as I’ve been enjoying these last few days the crate with my belongings will be here tomorrow. We need to find a stay-in babysitter for Zack so we can get what we need from the trailer and then move the rest of my things into storage once it arrives.”

Matthew knew he was right, maybe until the end of the week so that they could do everything they needed. 

“When I get back I’ll start looking.”

He started to turn away and he felt Will’s hand on his arm.

“Also it might be nice to see how someone interacts with Zack, then if we feel good with them, maybe we could have a weekly date night. With just the two of us.”

Matthew had understood what courting meant when Will had said that he wanted to start, but actually hearing the follow through made his stomach flop in excitement. 

“Oh. Okay.”

Will took advantage of his stillness to press a chaste kiss against his lips. 

“Go for your run with Winston, we’ll be good here.”

He felt flustered from the kiss but also content all the way down to his bones. For the moment the memories of Hannibal were far away.


	22. Chapter 22

Will felt good about how things were going. Maybe it was just the distance from the past or maybe it was the warmth, but Matthew had started working out again. He was sleeping less and he was looking more like himself. 

They had tried out a few babysitters, but Matthew had settled on a young alpha, Alexander. He had a mate who was in university, and he himself worked part time and was looking for a little extra work. He was willing to work Fridays and best of all Zack loved him. 

It had allowed them to both finish their unpacking and go for weekly dates. 

Although he adored spending every day with Zack, taking him to the park and almost constantly to the pool, he liked having some time alone with Matthew and feeling like an adult again.

For their first date he had stayed to something simple, dinner and a movie, and it had gone well. Dinner had been tasty; they got two dishes and shared them, sitting close in the booth. Their hands kept bumping and the accidental touch was actually enjoyable instead of annoying. He liked the half smiles that Matthew got and the brightness in his eyes. 

Then at the movie they had put the arm up in between them and Matthew had curled into his side the whole time. A few times he had looked over and the omega had been looking over at him, it had turned into a few small kisses. 

By the time they had gotten home the amorous feeling of the night had only deepened. It was hard coming home and going to bed, lying beside each other Will had kissed him until they were both a little breathless. They had had to stop before thing went further, but Will had wanted to. 

Will had been feeling like that a lot since they moved. He had started marking Matthew’s neck, letting Zack see how an alpha would show affection in a healthy way. Matthew would often get flustered or blush just a little bit. Even with all they had done together the scenting was making Matthew’s skin flush. 

Zack was curious about the scenting and so Will scented him as an alpha normally scented a child. A little mark on their neck until their own stronger scent came in during puberty. 

It felt good to have his family smelling like him. When they went out together he felt proud to have the two of them with him. Matthew was a handsome omega, and even when they went grocery shopping he sometimes got a few looks. 

After a month Will found himself wanting to leave a mark on Matthew`s neck, one a little more permanent than the bruise he had left the night before. 

He couldn’t stop looking at the omega and wanting him. 

This time they had done what Matthew wanted. A parent at the park was selling tickets for dinner and dancing at a local pub to raise money for their child’s treatment. Matthew had bought them for the two of them. They left the driveway with the intent of going but instead with Matthew’s hand on his thigh he had driven the other way. As far as they could get from other people. 

They had already paid for the tickets; the parent would have gotten their money so he didn’t feel bad about skipping.

Will had an emergency blanket in the back and he had taken it out and dragged Matthew into someone’s back field. They were far enough from the house they wouldn’t be spotted.

“Are you sure we should be doing this?”

“I am sure I want to be alone with you right now.”

Matthew let out a little laugh and tightened his hand in Will’s as they walked through it. Finally they found a good spot. The stars were out and they both lay on the small blanket, Matthew snuggling in tight so that he could fit. 

“This feels like something I would do in high school.”

Will smiled up into the night sky; he rolled on his side so his face was next to Matthew’s. 

“You make me feel like a teenager, so I guess that’s fair.”

Matthew turned on his side as well, letting their lips brush.

“What else do I make you feel?”

Will put his hand on Matthew’s hip, slowly dragging his fingers up his skin as he pushed up his shirt dress shirt, untucking it as he went. 

“You make me feel a lot of things.”

He could feel Matthew holding his breath as his fingers ghosted over his side. As he moved back down, running over his waistband. The slacks he was wearing were too good to be in a field, front and Will wanted nothing more than to undo the top and feel Matthew’s reaction to him. 

“You make me feel lucky, because you waited for me to realise how special you are. You make me feel happier than I ever have; you’ve given me the best son I could have hoped for, and a reason to want to be at home. You make me feel less alone.”

Will continued, watching the omega’s face, the way he looked down for a moment before meeting his eyes. He could see Matthew’s face was serious, but full of emotion, as if Matthew had been waiting to hear that. 

“Will.”

His name sounded so good on Matthew’s lips. Will couldn’t help himself, he kissed Matthew. Matthew opened his mouth for him, sucking on the tip of his tongue. 

Will loved the slow slide and the hum in the back of Matthew’s throat. There was a gentle hand on his side in return. 

Time passed like that, Matthew sometimes tugging on his clothing but never trying to undress him. Finally Will had to pull back, or he knew things would go too far. Both of them were hard and a little breathless.

As if reading his mind Matthew spoke.

“We don’t have to wait until you are sure you want to bond, I don’t mind.”

Looking at Matthew in the darkness with only the stars and moon lighting his face, Will knew he was sure. He wanted to bond to him. 

He wanted this every single day. 

Knowing that he wanted it made it easier to wait; he could make a special night out of it. Next week he could see if the babysitter would spend the night. He could surprise Matthew. 

“As much as I want you right now, I think we should wait.”

There was a flicker of disappointment on Mathew’s face, but other than that there was no outward reaction. Will felt bad, but at the end of next week he was sure that Matthew would understand. 

He kissed him against just to clear doubt from Matthew’s mind. Will pressed his hips to Matthew’s to let him feel just how much he wanted him.

“I just want to do this right.”

Will mumbled against his lips. 

He knew they should have gone to the dinner and at some point they would have to leave to get something to eat, but for now he was just happy to hold Matthew with no distractions.


	23. Chapter 23

Matthew knew Will had a big date planned for the week, but on Thursday Zack started showing signs of being sick and Matthew knew that he wasn’t going anywhere. 

Friday morning when Zack woke up with a slight wheeze he called the babysitter and canceled, hooking up the nebulizer and putting on Curious George to keep Zack relaxed as the mask was fitted in place and the machine turned on. 

Zack was used to it now; he would always sit in Matthew’s lap snuggling with his daddy as they watched the show. 

They had only figured out what it was earlier in the year after a few visits to the emergency room. 

Now it was less stressful, he could make sure Zack got his medication every morning and night and he could always check and make sure Zack didn’t need to use the rescue inhaler or go to the hospital. It felt even better this time that he didn’t still have to go to work. He wouldn’t spend the day worrying. 

Zack was almost finished when Will woke up and wondered into the living room. 

He looked a little concerned and Matthew realised they had never talked about Zack’s asthma. 

Matthew waved Will over to the couch and got him to sit beside them. The show was keeping Zack distracted enough that he was able to finish. 

Only once he had gotten the machine off and the mask off he explained to a still worried looking Will.

“It’s medication for his asthma.”

“He has asthma.”

It was a statement, he could almost see the alpha realising that there was still a lot to learn about Zack.

“The doctor said it’s fairly common in premature births. Zack was just so special he came early.”

The last part he said half to his son, giving him a little hug. The child giggled and squirmed, but stayed watching the show. Matthew knew he would be involved in the TV until the episode ended. 

“I didn’t know he was premature.”

Matthew hadn’t really shared much of the early times with Will; most of their conversations were over the Zack that they had now. 

“Almost a month.”

He remembered how tiny Zack had been, and how worried he had felt as they spent almost three weeks in the hospital. It had been an expensive birth with most of it uncovered by his insurance. It had taken him almost two years to manage to pay it off. 

“Do you have pictures?”

“I can get them.”

Zack was still firmly in his lap, but he was able to manage to get him into Will’s so he could go get his baby book. Other than the pictures Will had seen in the hospital he realised he hadn’t seen much of their son. 

Matthew knew he sometimes overreacted to being a single parent; he’d made the now several babybooks with a theme of how much he loved Zack. Picking pictures that he was sure showed it, even if he hadn’t have a second parent Matthew had always wanted him to see that he was loved. 

When he returned with all three he felt a little sheepish. No one had ever really looked at them before but Zack and one of Matthew’s first exes. 

He sat beside Will and held out the books.

“I’ll trade you.”

He joked as he handed over the book. Matthew wanted Zack back into his arms; he always wanted to hold him until he was better. 

“I want to see.” 

Zack said instantly, wanting to be included now that his show had ended.

Matthew tucked in close and pulled Zack half in his lap to give Will space to open the first one.

“Can you see alright?”

He asked as he tried to avoid looking at the first picture. It was a photo of him shortly before Zack’s birth, taking a picture in the mirror with his round belly. He had looked tired, and the strain was obvious, but it was the best picture he had of that time, his smile in it had been real.

With Zack’s nod the page finally turned and it was Zack in the incubator just a tiny little thing. He had avoided putting many of those pictures in, only one the day they took him out. The rest were of him at home. Every month got two pages, and Will took a long time to look at the pictures. He could see the alpha was really trying to take it all in. 

there was emotion right at the surface, taking in Zack’s tiny form.

Maybe tonight he would let Will look through the external hard drive that held all the backups. The ones in the book often had Matthew in them too. He had made sure he was in it holding and hugging Zack so that Zack could know that Matthew loved him.

Even though Zack sometimes got bored they managed to get through all three books, the last one missing a few pages that he hadn’t added to yet. 

“Thank you for sharing this with me.”

Will’s voice was hushed he could hear the emotion trembling on it. 

“It’s nothing.”

Matthew said, not really sure how to respond. It was small things that always seemed to mean so much to Will, things he took for granted. 

“I hope you don’t mind staying home today.”

Matthew tried to change the topic, and with Zack there Will wouldn’t really show if he was disappointed. It wasn’t like it was a big night; all Will had planned was dinner and coming home early.

“That’s fine. I can cancel our reservations.”

He felt Will’s arm slide around his shoulders pulling him close with Zack between them. Will pulled them both into a hug, pressing a kiss first to his cheek and then one onto the top of Zack’s curls.

Will was quiet in silent reflection, and Matthew was fine with that. Wither it was the pictures or the canceled date the alpha seemed to be in his own thoughts.

Matthew was actually fine with skipping the date; they tended to add a tension that was never relieved. The growing affection between them made up for it. The little kisses and touches Will had been lavishing on him since their last date had him feeling flustered by the attention. 

He supposed it was a good thing that Zack had been crawling into bed with them often since the move, not yet used to his new room, it kept them both under control.


	24. Chapter 24

While Will had been planning to bond Matthew the stress of Zack’s sickness stopped him for a few days.

He wasn’t used to Zack having asthma, he hadn’t had the time to adjust that Matthew had. Matthew already know what he needed to do, making sure he got his medications and didn’t overdo it. It was hard to keep the three year old from running constantly, but Matthew was skilled at it. 

Will on the other hand felt like he was floundering, all he did was worry over the little boy. Getting up over half a dozen times in the night to make sure he was breathing and alright even though he was curled just one body away from them. He was honestly relieved that Zack spent every night while he was sick in their bed. Even with him so close Will still struggled with sleeping. 

Matthew found it only more endearing, but it only made Will see how much he depended on him. Matthew really was becoming his mate whether they had the bond or not. Will didn’t want to hold back anymore. He couldn’t wait another week for the omega to know he was sure. 

Will also couldn’t imagine not telling Matthew how he felt. When he saw Matthew’s sleepy face in the morning his chest swam with a warmth he hadn’t felt in a long time.

It had been hard enough with the omega was pressed up against him to make room for Zack with his bottom flush into his crotch. He had often taken cold showers in the morning to shake off the intoxicating smell of the omega and he waited until Zack was good enough to spend the night in his own room. Waiting for him to spend a full night in his own bed before making plans to let Matthew know. 

It was the second night that they tucked Zack into his own bed, any hint of wheezing in his lungs gone, that Will decided it was as safe as he was ever going to get. 

He could have waited two days until their date night, but he didn’t want Matthew to have another day doubting Will’s intention. So he climbed into bed, waiting for almost an hour before the omega came to join him. 

His hair was messy and just starting to grow out, showing hints of curls. He was in one of Will’s old t-shirts and his own sweat pants, but he somehow still managed to look attractive to Will. 

“I almost thought you weren’t going to join me.”

Will mumbled as Matthew sat on the edge of the bed and peeled his socks off. 

“I was hoping you’d be asleep.”

The words stung and it surprised him enough he sat up. 

“Woh, what’s wrong?”

Matthew turned to look at him as he crawled into his space. He looked up at Will and got a little half smile. 

“It’s nothing wrong. I just really want to be with you, and without Zack here playing buffer it’s a lot more difficult to go to sleep when all I can think about is how good it felt the last time. I am just so tired of having to stop.”

There was truth wrapped in sadness at the words, and Will wished he had told him the second he knew. 

“I just want you Will.”

Matthew continued.

Will leaned down and pressed a kiss to his lips, trying to show him just how much he felt it as well. When he finally pulled back he could see a little of the expression had eased on Matthew’s face. He couldn’t play around it any more. He didn’t want to think that he could be hurting the man he was going to mate. 

“I want to bond Matthew. I just wanted to wait until we had a night alone. I thought I could make it special.” 

Matthew lit up at his words, and he was quickly pulled down beside Matthew. 

“You should have just told me you idiot.”

“Hey!”

Matthew was beaming and ignored his protest.

“The bond is special enough.” 

“Maybe I wanted to make sure you would agree to it.”

Matthew laughed, pulling the shirt over his head, and throwing it at Will. He arched his neck showing off the lightly bruised skin.

“I’ve already had your baby, getting me to agree to a bond should be easy.” 

He teased as if Will didn’t already know his answer.

Matthew was glowing with youth and enthusiasm, and it made Will feel fulfilled, that he was the one who put the expression on his face. 

“Do you want to wait for Friday?”

He watched the slow shake of Matthew’s head, the omega was thinking about it.

“No, I want it today.”

With that Will started to undress, wanting as much skin on skin contact to help get Matthew’s omega side comforted. He would wait until Matthew was flushed with pleasure before he bit, taking away a little of the pain as it was lost in the feelings of their bodies together. 

“Did you lock the door?”

“I’ll do that.”

Matthew gave him a bright smile before he slipped out of bed and went to the door. He left for a moment. Will could only assume to check on Zack and when he returned he locked it behind him. As soon as the lock slid home Matthew pushed his sweatpants down and tossed them next to the bed. 

He was nude as he crossed the room and Will took advantage, eating up his slim form. Even with all he had been through it had not really left a mark on his body as it had on his soul. He had a few faded stretch marks on his hips that Will assumed were from Zack, other than that the only marks were the careful dark tattoos and the scar on his chin he had had from the day they first met. 

Will knew it would be a long time before Matthew was fully alright, but they had both lost a piece of themselves to Hannibal. They had both gained something also, Will had gotten to have a chance to meet his son, and through it he had found someone who he wanted as a mate, Matthew had gained a mate, and someone to help raise his son. He supposed in a way Hannibal had given him a gift. 

That gift was crawling onto the bed, fit muscle, and thick thighs. 

“You sure you want to do this?”

Matthew pulled back the blankets so they were both uncovered, and laid down on the bed, his head back and neck showing. 

It reminded Will of an antique painting, the ones that showed omega’s with outstretched necks and bare stomachs. All their softest places offered. 

He moved over Matthew, covering him with his body and kissing the skin that was showing to him. He let his lips part and his tongue taste it. Even though he knew he needed to wait he lets his teeth drag over it. 

The omega shuddered under him, an automatic reaction, he could almost feel Matthew’s pulse racing. 

As he lingered over the bruises he had put there the weeks before he could feel Matthew swallow. 

“Mark me.”

He was tempted too, but knowing that in a few minutes he would be made it possible to wait.

“It’ll hurt too much.”

“I want to feel you when we start; I want to know what you are thinking.”

Will understood the impatient feeling, he didn’t really want to drag it on either, but he hesitated. Matthew only further offered up his neck and the alpha gave in. 

He let his teeth rub against the bruised skin, preparing him for the mark. He slowly moved into sharper nips and then he let himself bite down and open on the bond. 

It was a rush to feel it open up, and to know that this wasn’t just an omega under him, it was his omega. Just as he’d always be Matthew’s alpha. 

He could feel the warmth that Matthew felt for him and the slight hint of stress from the pain of his bite. As he loosen his jaw and released the skin he lapped at it, helping it coagulate so that it wouldn’t bleed. It was strange to go from being so alone to having Matthew in his head. 

It was then that he knew he would never truly be alone again. 

Will wanted more; he wanted to get deeper into Matthew’s feeling as well as his body. He pressed a few last kisses over the area before moving to his lips. 

He first entered his mouth, and Matthew responded in kind, with a hunger he hadn’t fully felt before. Now that there was no more hiding just how badly Matthew wanted him, the omega was giving into the feeling. 

It was everything he wanted. 

Matthew sucked on his tongue, and his hands explored his body, a little too rough with hints of nail. He was trying not to go too far, to let Will decide when to take it to the next step, but it wasn’t working. 

Not that Will cared, he could smell the slick in between his legs, the omega was aroused and he wanted to feel it. He pressed Matthew’s legs opened and the omega moved for him, wrapping them around his back. 

He knew he wasn’t the smallest alpha so he pulled back from their kiss enough to speak. 

“Do you want me to prepare you?”

“Yes, just use your cock.”

The words startled him, it was brash even for Matthew, but he was happy to obey. 

He could feel the slick against his shaft as he used a hand to guide it to his hole, Matthew’s cheeks already slightly damp from the bite. 

Will took his lips again as he pressed the tip inside, not needing to hear to know how he was feeling. He could feel the warmth in his belly and a tightness in his groin as it slid inside. It took a moment to place the new feelings and he realised they weren’t his own. 

“Yes.”

Matthew gasped into his mouth, and Will wondered if he could feel how good it was to have Matthew around him. 

He started small thrusts, working deeper until there was a tense ache through their bond. 

Will reached between them; taking his small cock is his hand and tugging it along with the small movements, helping add to the pleasure. 

The omega wrapped his arms around him, nails digging in just a little every time Will pushed in a little deeper. 

It wasn’t a complaint though, he could feel the edge of desperation Matthew felt now, from all the months of wanting and not being able to have, of only being able to taste a hint of what they could be. 

The omega wanted to be mated hard enough that he would have the marks on his body to prove it for days. 

Will understood the feeling and couldn’t help rushing, until finally he was fully inside the omega. 

He settled there, feeling Matthew breathing under him and just how tight Matthew was around him. With Matthew’s hole stretched around him Will felt like he was home. 

He knew if it wasn’t for the excitement of the bond it would be a little too much for Matthew to take, but at the moment in the celebration Matthew seemed to think the ache was worth it. 

Even though they had fucked before he had never felt as close so someone as he sat fully inside the omega, starting with slow thrusts to try and help him adjust. He could feel how his hole clung to his cock, and the almost obscene amount of slick that he was producing. It was almost like the small heat Will had felt years ago. 

It wasn’t only his own pleasure he was feeling either, there was an almost overwhelming feeling of Matthew’s too. He could feel the ache of him being just a little too big when he was fully inside him and the sparks of pleasure he felt when Will rubbed over the right spot. 

He could also feel how much Matthew loved feeling so full, liking being stretched to the limit by his alpha. It was just another way for Will to mark him and claim him. 

Will could feel what angles he liked best, and just how to move into him to push him closer to an orgasm. His empathy had always allowed him to understand other people, but it had never been this close. 

He could even feel how tight Matthew was around him from both sides; it gave a strange feeling almost as if he was fucking himself. 

It was so much more than that though; he could feel the love and happiness flowing out of Matthew as the omega pushed his hips into him, trying to encourage Will to go harder. 

One of the hands left his back, leaving behind deep scratches, and reached above them. The omega grabbed at the headboard, getting a good grip so he could help push into each thrust. 

Matthew clung to him, gasping with every thrust. At first he didn’t hear the soft words, and then as he felt Matthew’s warm breath on his neck he could hear it. 

“I love you, I love you, I love you.”

Will didn’t need to reply, he used their new bond to show Matthew that he wasn’t alone in the feeling. 

Matthew gave a loud omega whine; letting Will know he was his. It was the first time he had heard it other than in porn and it made him feel dizzy with the need to coat the insides of the omega. 

The sound of their skin hitting felt loud in the room, but he didn’t care, he kept thrusting a little harder, knowing just how much Matthew could take. 

He could feel the omega’s orgasm building and Matthew rocked his hips harder, greedy for his alpha. 

Their bodies seemed more in tune as he felt how close Matthew was, and he worked the spot with his swelling knot until he could feel him on the edge. 

Will pulled out enough that his knot wasn’t inside the omega as he came, knowing it would bring him as well. 

He could feel Matthew’s orgasm wash over him and how his body tensed around his cock in waves. Will felt the warmth burst over him as well as if it had been his own. 

It took him a bit to let the feeling ride over him as he started to fuck into Matthew again, feeling his slick making him able to still force his knot inside even as it grew. 

He loved how Matthew had to struggle to take him, and he felt so tempted to knot him. If Zack hadn’t only just gotten better he would have, but instead as he felt himself growing close he let his knot slip out and wrapped his hand tight around it. Only using the tip on the overly sensitive omega. 

Finally it was too much and he spilled inside him, keeping his knot pressed against his hole. Will carefully milked his knot with his hand, wanting to leave his mate as full as he could. When his alpha side was content he pulled out, moving to lie pressed up against Matthew, their bodies damp from sweat. 

He could feel Matthew’s legs felt rubbery and he tossed his own over. 

There was a deep contentment shared between them, and he wanted nothing more than to keep holding his mate. The thought that Matthew was his mate now rang in his head; he could feel it to his toes. 

The smile that lit of his face was not one he could control.

“I am glad we didn’t wait.”

Will admitted, pressing a kiss to the sore looking mark on his neck. It made Matthew pull a lazy smile.

“Me too.”

Will ran his hand over his mate’s stomach and up to his tattoos, following the design in bliss. 

Will could feel Matthew’s love and he tried to reply in kind, knowing it would take time to adjust to the bond. There was still hints of the damage Hannibal had done, without treatment it would be slow to heal, but Will knew it would only take time. 

And they had time.


End file.
